Destiny
by Mocho Azul
Summary: Todos o que Bella alguma vez amou morreram.Um século de solidão e sofrimento,obrigaram-na a procurar por vingança.Agora, ao fugir dos que a perseguem, encontra-o.Edward que deveria estar morto é um vampiro, como ela.Será que o destino nunca os separou?
1. O encontro

Resumo (Feito pela minha amiga Teixeirinha visto que eu não tenho jeito nenhum para resumos):

"Quando os anos passam, tu vais esquecendo a espera pelo reencontro do amor da tua vida (literalmente). Chegas mesmo a pensar que ele já partiu. Mas e se o Destino alterar o teu destino? E se ele alterar não só o teu mas o dele também? E se os cruzar? Estarás preparada para reencontrar o esquecimento?"

Não é bem um resumo, é mais uma introdução. Mas está óptimo (bgd ana). É a primeira fic q faço por isso espero que gostem. Leiam por favor pelo menos o primeiro cap e digam-me o que acham para eu saber se ei de continuar ou não. Bjinhos

* * *

-Rápido, atrás dela. Apanhem-na! – gritava um deles enquanto me perseguia a toda a velocidade.

A minha capacidade de escudo impedia que eles me atacassem por isso, tudo o que poderiam fazer era correr atrás de mim. Mas, eu sempre fui a mais rápida. Quando corria sentia o ar ainda com mais intensidade, não o vento, mas sim as partículas que o constituem. Sinto os milhões de moléculas a vibrarem à minha volta e quando abro os olhos parece que consigo ver os átomos. Tenho mais de um século de vida e acho que nunca me irei habituar a esta sensação… Raios, não era altura para me distrair, pensava demais. Ao longe, avistei o mar e sabia que aquela era a minha única esperança. Ao chegar ao cais mergulhei e rapidamente senti a água fria em contacto com a minha pele. Apesar de estar cansada, comecei a nadar à maior velocidade possível. Braçada após braçada deixei de os ouvir, animada continuei…

--------

Ao fundo observava o pôr de sol, os seus raios tingiam o céu de uma cor violeta avermelhada, era o inicio de um novo dia. Um dia a mais na minha eternidade. Com o passar do tempo, este tornava-se mais longo, os minutos pareciam demorar horas e as horas dias. Contudo, tornava-se rotina. Quando estava acompanhada era mais fácil, mais rápido, mas frequentemente era sozinha que me encontrava.

Enquanto me sentava na praia, que avistei ao longe quando nadava, e via o pôr-do-sol, lembrei-me do que gostaria ter esquecido, memórias dolorosas. Parecia que tinha sido ontem no entanto, foi à mais de um século. Na minha forma ainda humana, com os cabelos castanhos apanhados na minha nuca e os meus olhos castanhos a brilharem de amor, debruçava-me sobre a minha escrivaninha enquanto escrevia: " Claro que aceito. Lamento informar-te mas, desde que te vi pela primeira vez, desde que olhei para a imensidão do verde dos teus olhos, percebi, percebi logo, que fizesse o que fizesse já estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ti. Parece que vais ter que me aturar por muitos anos. Amo-te Edward Masen, para todo o sempre". Naquela altura não me apercebi de como as minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, de como ainda agora o amo. Naquela altura ele não me respondeu à carta, fez-me perder toda a minha esperança. Só semanas mais tarde é que toda a minha raiva foi substituída por uma dor profunda e agonizante, que ainda hoje me acompanha, ao saber que ele morreu. Se eu pudesse chorar, libertar toda esta mágoa, talvez o meu sofrimento fosse mais suportável, mas a verdade é que na minha condição tudo o que me resta fazer é sentir e acumular. Estou insuportavelmente condenada.

Como se acordasse de um sonho olhei para a minha pele e vi que brilhava, o sol já estava no seu esplendor. Tinha que recorrer ao meu plano de emergência que já estava estabelecido. Há umas semanas atrás, tinha planeado a fuga. Encontrei uma pequena cidade onde o sol raramente aparecia, Forks. Comprei uma pequena casa e matriculei-me na escola. Era um bom sítio para ficar por uns tempos. Nunca tinha estado lá, mas pareceu-me ser agradável. Levantei-me e comecei a correr, primeiro que tudo tinha que saber onde estava. Depois de uns minutos encontrei um café. Entrei e rapidamente senti aquele aroma a sangue humano, o veneno já estava nos meus dentes. Tinha mesmo que ir caçar. Controlei-me como sempre fazia e dirigi-me a uma rapariguinha que parecia ser muito simpática.

- Olá, desculpe incomodá-la, mas poderia-me dizer onde me encontro e se estou muito longe de Forks? – Perguntei com o meu melhor sorriso

A rapariga ficou parada a olhar para mim, já estava habituada aquela reacção por parte dos humanos, aliás eu era um monstro que servia para cativar os humanos. Tudo em mim era irresistível para eles, o meu rosto e corpo, a minha voz. Finalmente ouvi-a responder:

- Não fica muito longe daqui. Mais ou menos cem quilómetros. – Ela estava nervosa e quando olhou para a minha roupa… - Meu deus, o que lhe aconteceu? Está toda molhada! Precisa de ajuda?

- Não se preocupe. – sorri delicadamente - Tive um pequeno acidente. Posso-lhe perguntar como é que se vai para lá?

- Hum, vá por esta estrada sempre em frente e irá encontrar as indicações de que necessita. De certeza que não necessita de nada?

- Não se preocupe. Obrigado pela atenção. – Dei um último sorriso e voltei-me para a porta, saindo e dirigindo-me para o meu destino. Às vezes parece que a sorte está do meu lado. De todos os sítios onde poderia ter "naufragado", foi neste pertíssimo de Forks.

Dez minutos depois já estava em frente à bonita casa que tinha comprado. Era pequenina, com umas portadas e alpendre brancos sobre um fundo amarelo, ou seja, perfeita. Dirigi-me a um pequeno vaso e retirei uma chave que estava por debaixo deste. Abri a porta e entrei. Sentia que ao longo da minha vida esta tinha sido a casa mais maravilhosa que adquiri. Só tinha estado aqui uma vez muito brevemente para assinar contrato e fazer a "mudança". Já sabia que iria necessitar dela por isso, deixei aqui algumas roupas, dinheiro, documentos, carro e tudo o mais que era essencial. Aproximei-me de um pequeno telefone e liguei para a escola avisando que amanha já iria começar. De seguida, subi as escadas, tomei banho e preparei-me para ir jantar, pensei com ironia.

-----------

Dentro do meu carocha amarelo, percorria a estrada que me levaria à minha nova escola. – Primeiro dia de aulas…- murmurei com desagrado. Ainda era cedo, ou seja, era a melhor altura para eu ir explorar as instalações. Quando cheguei reparei que só estava estacionado um carro no parque de estacionamento, um volvo prateado. Que estranho não costuma haver pessoas a esta hora… Abri a porta e o cheiro atingiu-me com surpresa. Era um aroma agradável e exótico, um odor não humano de vampiros. Pensava que era a única aqui, só me restaria ser o mais agradável possível e esperar que pudéssemos conviver em paz. Contudo, o que é que eles estariam a fazer numa escola. Só esperava que não estivessem à procura de alimento.

Saí do carro expondo o meu cheiro. Sabia que eles o sentiriam. À minha frente existia uma floresta. Ao dirigir-me para ela como precaução reparei que me seguiam. Passei por árvores enormes até atingir uma pequena clareira onde parei.

- Quem és tu? – Ouvi uma voz desconfiada a perguntar-me. Lentamente virei-me e foi quando a vi. Uma rapariguinha pequena, com o cabelo escuro e espetado. Quando a olhei senti uma enorme empatia. Ao seu lado estavam dois rapazes e uma rapariga.

- Bella. Prazer. Venho para aqui passar uns tempos. Espero que não se importem. – Respondi nervosa.

- Olá. Eu sou a Alice, este é o Emmett, o Jasper e a Rosalie. – disse novamente aquela rapariga, apontando para um grandalhão, um loiro desconfiado e uma popstar (linda, devo acrescentar). – Claro que não nos importamos, vai ser interessante. E pelo que posso ver és uma de nós. – Fiquei confusa com esta última observação até que reparei o que ela queria dizer. Todos eles tinham uns olhos de cor âmbar como os meus, o que significava que eram vegetarianos, ou seja, só bebiam sangue animal.

- Parece que sim. – disse sorrindo. Foi então que senti uma presença atrás de mim.

- O que te trás por cá? – perguntou uma voz masculina, linda, por detrás das minhas costas.

Comecei a virar-me lentamente, não podia fazer movimentos bruscos pois poderiam considerar uma ameaça. Quando o encarei o mundo parou e tudo à minha volta desvaneceu-se. Só existia eu e ele. A minha respiração tremeu e sabia que se o meu coração batesse o seu ritmo seria descompassado neste momento. Olhei para os seus olhos e recordei-me de como eles eram verdes. As suas feições eram as mesmas mas a sua palidez acentuava mais a sua beleza. Ele já era belo então agora… Se eu pudesse verter lágrimas elas estariam a manchar-me a pele, porém era a minha dor que me manchava o rosto, a minha confusão. Desesperada senti-me fraca e o meu escudo físico deixou de me proteger. Só conseguia ouvir a minha voz a recordar-se: "Amo-te Edward Masen, para todo o sempre". Sem pensar murmurei…

- Ed…Edward.


	2. Primeiro dia de aulas

Este capitulo não ficou muito bem, acho eu... Mas para os próximos capitulos ja vai começar a existir um pouco mais de acção entre a bella e o edward. Devo avisar que esta vai ser uma fic pequena. Máximo 10 capitulos, se calhar menos. Espero que gostem e que deixem mts reviews.

_

* * *

__Comecei a virar-me lentamente, não podia fazer movimentos bruscos pois poderiam considerar uma ameaça. Quando o encarei o mundo parou e tudo à minha volta desvaneceu-se. Só existia eu e ele. A minha respiração tremeu e sabia que se o meu coração batesse o seu ritmo seria descompassado neste momento. Olhei para os seus olhos e recordei-me de como eles eram verdes. As suas feições eram as mesmas mas a sua palidez acentuava mais a sua beleza. Ele já era belo então agora… Se eu pudesse verter lágrimas elas estariam a manchar-me a pele, porém era a minha dor que me manchava o rosto, a minha confusão. Desesperada senti-me fraca e o meu escudo físico deixou de me proteger. Só conseguia ouvir a minha voz a recordar-se: "Amo-te Edward Masen, para todo o sempre". Sem pensar murmurei…_

_- Ed…Edward._

Ele olhou para mim com um ar confuso, o ar confuso de alguém que não me conhecia. Nesse momento, ao olhar para os seus olhos que outrora sorriam para mim e eram um sinal puro do seu amor por mim, eu senti-me desvastada. Parecia que toda a dor que se havia acumulado em mim durante estes anos todos tinha agora multiplicado. Os seus olhos não demonstravam um minimo reconhecimento. O que mais me irritava é que eu não sabia se havia de me sentir contente por ele ainda estar vivo, ou se havia de sentir raiva e traição. Eu tinha que sair dali, não suportava continuar a olhar para ele. Como uma espécie de resposta às minhas preces ouvi o toque da campainha a tocar.

- Bem, não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aulas, por isso vemo-nos depois…- disse no momento em que Edward se preparava para dizer alguma coisa. Virei costas e retomei o caminho, deixando todos eles pasmados a olhar para mim. Quer dizer, todos não. A Alice olhava para mim com um sorrisinho nos lábios, porque é que seria…

**Edward POV**

Todos os meus irmãos se haviam aproximado pela frente, menos eu. Pensei que em caso de conflito o melhor seria surgir por trás. Assim, ela ficaria encurralada. Como tinha tomado um caminho mais longo, quando lá cheguei já tinham sido feitas as apresentações. _"Ela chama-se Bella. E parece ser simpática!" _ouvi a Alice a dizer-me pela sua mente.

- O que te trás por cá? - perguntei. Não sei como aconteceu mas, de repente, senti que tinha que a conhecer melhor. Por isso, a pergunta soltou-se de repente pela minha boca. Senti-me incomodado, tal não costumava acontecer. Eu costumava ser ponderado. Mal ouviu a minha pergunta começou a virar-se para mim cautelosamente. O seu corpo era delgado com formas perfeitas e quando a encarei esqueci-me de respirar, não que eu necessite. Ela era simplesmente linda. Tinha uns cabelos castanhos que caiam em cachos longos; a sua pele era pálida cor da neve, o que fazia um maior contraste aos seus cabelos; e os seus olhos eram ambâr, uma cor dourada, igual aos meus. Nunca uma rapariga me havia atraido tanto à primeira vista e de algum modo eu sentia que esta não era a primeira vez que nos viamos. Contudo, quando olhei mais profundamente, a sua cara transmitia dor e surpresa. Parecia que se pudesse choraria. Mas o que é que eu lhe havia feito…

- Ed… Edward.- Ela gaguejou. Como é que ela sabia o meu nome. Era impossivel. Foi então, que de repente, reparei em algo. Não conseguia ler a sua mente. Fiquei tão absorto na sua beleza que nem me tinha apercebido. Talvez não me esteja a concentrar suficientemente bem. Tentei de novo e nada. Parecia que existia um vazio nos seus pensamentos. _"Eu também não consegui prever a sua chegada. Deve ser a sua capacidade…"_ disse-me Alice _" No entanto, quando ela olhou agora para ti tive uma visão". _Olhei para Alice curioso. Já ouvira falar de vampiros com capacidade de escudo, não podiam sofrer nenhum ataque psicológico.

Tinha que lhe perguntar como é que ela sabia o meu nome, eu nunca me esqueceria de alguém como ela. Ao abrir a boca para lhe perguntar fui interrompido pelo som da campainha da escola.

- Bem, não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aulas, por isso vemo-nos depois…- disse ela.

- Podes crer que nos vamos ver, ainda temos muito para falar. – disse muito baixo de modo a que só ela ouvisse.

Quando ela saiu a correr voltei-me para os meus irmãos que me olhavam confusos e espantados. Claro que só podia ser o Emmet a romper aquele clima…

- Ei maninho parece que arranjas-te uma nova pretendente. Ela é podre de boa. É verdade, até as minhas hormonas se entusiasmaram um bocado. – dito isto, a Rosalie soltou um rosnar nada amistoso – Mas meu amor, não te preocupes. Tu és a única mulher da minha vida. – disse o Emmet, com medo, à Rose.

- Que visão é que tiveste Alice? – Perguntei deixando todos parados a olhar para ela. Eu próprio poderia ter visto a visão, no entanto ela pôs-se a pensar em roupas. Alice não queria que eu soubesse o que ela tinha visto.

- Lamento maninho, mas não te posso dizer. Primeiro vou falar com a Bella.

- Tu nem a conheces, pode ser perigoso.

- Não é. Eu e a Bella vamos ser as melhores amigas. – respondeu pondo um sorriso enorme na cara. – Agora, também nós deviamos ir indo.

**Bella POV**

Ao entrar na escola todos os rostos se viraram para mim. Odiava ser o centro das atenções. Sentia as conversas a pararem à minha volta, os olhos a analisarem-me, as respirações ofegantes e sobretudo o cheiro. Só depois de muita práctica é que me habituei a resistir ao cheiro, o incrivel aroma do sangue humano. Esta escola parecia, num sentido irónico e verdadeiro ao mesmo tempo, um restaurante cheio de pratos deliciosos e requintados. No entanto, como eu estava de "dieta" tinha que me controlar. A verdade é que depois das aulas tinha que ir caçar outra vez, ajudava a aliviar o ardor que sentia na garganta. A minha primeira aula seria Biologia, quando entrei na sala sentei-me na única mesa que estava vazia. Prendi a respiração para não me sentir tentada e deixei a minha mente divagar para o encontro na clareira. O único homem que eu alguma vez amei foi Edward Mansen e fui correspondida. Desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos sentimos que eramos o destino um do outro e passado uns meses ele pediu-me para casar. No entanto, quando escrevi a carta a aceitar o seu pedido, nunca mais obtive resposta. Foi então que descobri, que ele e a sua familia tinham morrido, sozinhos, num hospital. E agora venho a descobrir que ele ainda está vivo e é um vampiro. O pior? Ele não me conhece, isto só pode querer dizer que eu nunca signifiquei nada de mais para ele. Todo o nosso amor foi uma mentira? Sinto que sim. E apesar de a mágoa ser o meu maior peso, sinto que também eu me traí. Porquê? Porque quando o vi, quando vi aquela cara, aqueles olhos, senti uma vontade imensa de me aproximar e de o beijar. Ele ainda me faz inspirar amor, só quero me aproximar dele e relembrar o que outrora fomos. Mas não posso! Não posso voltar a sair magoada desta história. Vou tentar ignorá-lo, espero que consiga.

Agora que estava mais apaziguada tentei concentrar-me nas aulas. Foi então que reparei que tinha um parceiro de mesa que estava a olhar atentamente para mim. Ao virar-me para o cumprimentar, fiquei paralisada. A minha cara adquiriu uma expressão que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção e com um sorriso frio voltei a minha atenção para o professor. Raios, não me apercebi dele ali porque prendi a minha respiração. Porque é que ele estava a olhar para mim…

- O que é que eu te fiz? Nem sequer te conheço! – murmurou ele numa voz tão baixa que apenas os nossos ouvidos conseguiam detectar.

- Pois o problema é exactamente esse. – ele ficou desorientado com esta minha resposta

- Como é que sabias qual era o meu nome?

- Penso que este não é nem o local nem o momento para se falar… - disse com uma voz ríspida

- Estás com medo de alguma coisa – ele disse com um sorrisinho cínico

- Odeio-te Edward Mansen – não acredito. Disse isto sem pensar. Ele olhou-me ainda mais confuso.

- Como é que sabes o meu nome de humano? - Olhei incrédula para ele. Afinal ele lembrava-se da sua vida de humano. Só não se lembrava de mim.

Nesse momento deu o toque de final de aula. Estava sempre a ser salva pelo toque. Levantei-me o mais rapidamente possível e saí. Fui até ao meu carro e sentei-me a ouvir Claire de Lune, era a única música que me acalmava. Fechei os olhos e ao som de cada acorde sentia-me a relaxar. Era magnifico ouvir música, porque eu como vampira sentia-a de uma maneira que os humanos não sentem. Os sons eram diferentes, não eram simples notas mas sim melodias que dançavam com o ar envolvente. Assim, sempre que ouvia uma música parece que assistia a uma dança única de sons harmoniosos que se movimentavam à minha volta fazendo-me flutuar. Quando a música acabou, senti que batiam na porta do meu carro. Era a Alice. Fiz-lhe um gesto para entrar.

- Desculpa estar a incomodar Bella – pela cara dela, ela não tinha muita pena de me estar a interromper – mas preciso de falar contigo.

- Fala à vontade – não sei porque mas sentia-me bem na presença dela

- Eu tenho a capacidade de ver o futuro, ou seja, com base nas decisões de cada pessoa eu sou capaz de prever qual será o seu futuro mais provável. No entanto, eu não consegui ver que tu vinhas para Forks nem tive qualquer visão relativa a ti. Por isso, conclui que devias ter a capacidade de escudo. – concordei com a cabeça – Contudo, quando olhaste para o Edward eu tive uma visão.

- Deixei o meu escudo ir abaixo.

- Pois… foi o que eu calculei.

- Já agora posso perguntar o que é que viste?

Ela deu um sorrisinho e respondeu - Tu e o meu irmão juntos.

- O quê? Impossivel!!! – eu disse furiosa – e como é que ele pode ser teu irmão? Ele era filho único! – eu e a minha grande boca. Não sabia estar calada.

- Fomos "adoptados" pelo Carlisle e pela Esme. Como é que tu sabes tanto acerca do Edward?

- Por nada, apenas sei. – estava farta de guardar tudo para mim. Não ia aguentar muito mais.

- Devias desabafar Bella. Tu sabes, assim como eu, que vamos ser grandes amigas. Devias confiar em mim em vez de guardares tudo para ti. Assim sofres mais. Sabes, nós não podemos chorar o que te faz acumular tudo dentro de ti, mas desabafar é a forma que temos para libertar o que nos prende ao passado.

Ao olhar para ela, apesar de mal a conhecer, soube que tudo o que ela dizia era verdade. E decidi que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, ia confiar. Contei tudo sobre mim e Edward. Contei-lhe a minha história, o facto de estar a ser perseguida. Contei-lhe a minha mágoa e confusão. Libertei-me. E realmente soube bem, senti-me um pouco mais leve e sabia que agora ia ter um conselho.

- Sabes Bella não podes ficar chateada com o Edward.

- Pensava que me ias compreender Alice!

- E compreendo mas também o compreendo a ele. Ouve-me primeiro – disse ela antes de eu protestar – O Edward tal como eu, depois de ser transformado, não se lembrava de nada da sua vida humana. As poucas informações que ele obteve foram através de Carlisle.

- Quem é o Carlisle?

- Foi o homem que o transformou. Talvez seja melhor tu falares com ele.

* * *

e então que acharam? mt mal? Comentem^!

Vou tentar postar o próximo cap brevemente


	3. O beijo

Olá!!! Este capitulo veio muito rápido, mas hoje estava com inspiração. Mas aviso já que não vai ser sempre assim ;). Também ajuda o facto de eu estar de férias. Espero que gostem. Este tem um pouco mais de acção tal como eu prometi. Divirtam-se e deixem reviews com as vossas opiniões, boas ou más....

_

* * *

_

_- Quem é o Carlisle?_

_- Foi o homem que o transformou. Talvez seja melhor tu falares com ele._

Depois da minha conversa com Alice voltei para casa. Talvez estivesse a ser injusta com Edward, mas quando se trata de sentimentos todos nós, humanos ou vampiros, cometemos erros. E a verdade é que o meu amor por ele ainda não esmoreceu, a chama continua acesa sob as cinzas. Ao chegar a casa senti a mesma solidão de sempre. Parecia que tudo ao meu redor era vazio sem nada. Talvez o facto de ter vindo para Forks não tivesse sido uma má decisão. Afinal de contas, encontrei o Edward e fiz pelo menos uma amizade, a Alice. Dirigindo-me ao piano, comecei a tocar deixando as horas passarem...

Já perto da noite decidi que era altura de ir caçar. Peguei no meu carro dirigindo sem rumo pela estrada fora. Passado uns momentos, quando já estava bem longe de Forks, avistei uma floresta. Era o local ideal pensei com um sorriso. Saindo do carro comecei a correr. Os meus pés pareciam flutuar não fazendo quase nenhum barulho para não afastar os animais. Os meus sentidos estavam mais apurados que nunca, sentia todos os cheiros em meu redor. O cheiro das árvores, da relva, de todos os seres que habitavam naquele local. Foi então, que vi de relance um veado. Seria aquela a minha presa. Já sentia o cheiro do seu sangue e escutava o pulsar das suas veias. Parecia que eu própria era o veado. Senti o veneno a percorrer os meus dentes e transformei-me. Neste momento, quem me guiava eram os meus sentidos, olfacto e visão, a minha razão estava num mundo à parte. Comecei a perseguir a minha presa que fugia, lutando pela sua vida. No entanto, quando estava prestes a apanhá-la senti um cheiro, um cheiro horrível. Á minha frente surgiu uma espécie de lobo que nunca antes havia visto. Era o dobro do tamanho de um normal e ao olhar para os seus olhos quase que parecia humano. Rosnou-me ao mesmo tempo que me transmitia um ódio monstruoso. Como é que tal era possível? Continuando a fitar-me, uivou fazendo aparecer outros iguais a ele mas com pêlo diferente. Mesmo antes de se pôr em posição para me atacar parecia que me sorria com desprezo. Que criatura era esta? Subitamente, sem qualquer aviso, atacou-me. Consegui desviar-me, no entanto os outros também avançaram. Sem saída possível, fizeram um círculo à minha volta. Foi então que sofri o primeiro golpe, senti umas unhas a atravessarem a minha pele dura fazendo-me dar um grito de dor. Depois senti o mesmo golpe uma e outra vez, já não me aguentava em pé. Queria ter forças para resistir mas nem tinha tempo para recuperar. Cada lobo atacava à vez. Nunca pensei que fosse morrer desta maneira, aliás nunca pensei que fosse morrer. Senti umas garras a abrirem o meu estômago o que me fez cair de joelhos no chão. O chefe da alcateia aproximou-se de mim e pondo-me a pata no peito com força obrigou-me a deitar. Mal as minhas costas foram pressionadas contra o chão senti uma dor agonizante nas pernas e berrei, berrei até ficar sem voz. Os dentes destes animais tinham as mordido. Eu não aguentava mais e o pior de tudo era que eles se estavam a divertir, os seus olhos denunciavam-nos. Talvez fosse isto que as minhas presas sentiam, o que os humanos sentiam. Engraçado, pensava, agora que finalmente o tinha encontrado quem ia morrer era eu. Pelo menos ele não sofreria com a minha morte como eu sofri com a dele. Sabia que estava fraca demais e só pedia, não sei a quem, a Deus talvez, que pudesse ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez.

- Parem com isso! Ela é uma de nós! – Estaria a alucinar, a voz acabara de falar – Se não acreditam em mim, olhem para os olhos dela. São iguais aos meus. Ela não caça humanos mas sim animais! Caso contrário, que raios é que ela estaria a fazer nesta floresta?

Senti os lobos a hesitarem e a recuarem lentamente. Os dentes que se banqueteavam na minha carne, largaram-me, fazendo-me suspirar de alívio. Mas de tão fraca que estava não conseguia abrir os olhos, apenas ouvia. Aquele terrível cheiro foi desaparecendo conforme os seus passos se distanciavam e eu senti alguém a pegar em mim. O seu coração já não batia, a sua pele já não me aquecia. Mas aqueles braços, eram os que outrora me haviam abraçado e aquele peito era o que outrora me havia acolhido. Sentia-me protegida pela primeira vez em muitos anos. A minha cabeça descaiu no seu ombro e eu senti o seu cheiro, absorvendo-o para todo o sempre na minha mente. Havia mudado muito, porém só ele é que me continuava a inspirar confiança e amor. Só entre os braços dele é que eu podia afirmar "é aqui o meu lar". Ele era o meu único e eterno amante…

A cada passo que ele dava sentia a sua respiração a embater nas minhas pálpebras. Começou a abrandar e quando abriu uma porta chamou por Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

Nos meus braços parecia serena e não aquela rapariga raivosa que me atacou de manha. Quando a vi ali deitada e rodeada por aqueles lobisomens, senti uma raiva imensa. Porquê? Não sei, só sei que se eles não recuassem eu ia atacar, sem me importar se morria ou não. Tinha que a proteger. Este era um sentimento estranho pois, só a havia conhecido hoje.

- Carlisle! – Chamei. Ele rapidamente desceu e vendo-me com Bella ao colo a sua face adquiriu uma expressão preocupada. Não era de admirar, afinal ela estava toda rasgada, com marcas de mordeduras e garras. Parecia-me também que ela tinha uns ossos partidos. Os lobisomens são os nossos inimigos naturais pelo que nos podem aleijar de verdade. Apesar de sararmos rápido, convém sempre dar uma olhadela para ver se está tudo no sitio, caso contrário podemos sarar mal. Ao olhar para ela via que estava muito fraca, mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

- Leva-a para a cama do quarto de hóspedes. – respondeu-me imediatamente Carlisle. Quando a pousei na cama de dossel, ele começou a examiná-la. – Parece que tem uma fractura no braço e outra na perna. Vou pôr umas talas e umas ligaduras para sarar mais depressa. Entretanto pede ao Emmet para ir buscar sangue animal para lhe dar a beber. Assim, recuperará as forças mais rapidamente. Penso que o melhor é ela ficar aqui esta noite e tu ficas com ela.

Depois de Carlisle ter feito o que achava necessário sentei-me na cama à sua beira e fiquei a olha-la. Ela era-me especial, sentia uma espécie de conexão com ela. Quando estava com ela, não havia mais ninguém. E apetecia-me aproximar e fazer proveito daqueles lábios que me provocavam. Toda ela se insinuava na minha mente, só pensava nela. E apesar de não lhe conseguir ler os pensamentos parecia que eu era a chave de todos os seus segredos.

**Bella POV**

Sentia o seu olhar a perscrutar a minha face, parecia que me queimava o rosto. Alguém entrou no quarto entregando-lhe algo, pelo cheiro era sangue. Com suavidade ele levantou-me, chegando um copo aos meus lábios. A minha boca abriu-se para receber um liquido aveludado que me amainava o ardor que me queimava a garganta. Pensei no quanto devia ser difícil para ele estar a ajudar-me a beber sangue sem ele próprio o beber. Era necessário uma força de vontade enorme. Abri os olhos vendo que ele me fitava a cara debruçando-se sobre mim. Quando me tirou o copo senti o liquido a verter pelo canto da minha boca. Ele aproximou-se mais e com a sua língua provou. Aquela frieza em contacto com a minha pele fez-me soltar um gemido. Sorrindo Edward pousou os seus lábios na base do meu pescoço, fazendo um trilho até aos meus lábios onde deu uma pequena trinca no lábio inferior. Não me aguentava mais, ele queria-me pôr maluca. Tinha tantas saudades destas carícias, já havia passado tanto tempo. Não resisti. Quando ele se começou a afastar, subi com rapidez para o colo dele juntando as nossas bocas de novo. As minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu cabelo enquanto eu tentava abrir caminho para dentro dos seus lábios. Ele retribui, fazendo com que as nossas línguas se encontrassem numa dança gelada. As suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas fazendo-me sentir "borboletas" na barriga. Com os nossos sentidos mais apurados podíamos sentir muito mais do que quando humanos. Separando as nossas bocas ele aproximou-se do meu ouvido e mordiscando ao de leve sussurrou "Já não me odeias?". Sobressaltada dei um salto para trás. Olhei-o assustada. Porque é que fiz isto? Oh meu deus, e se ele só se sentir atraído por mim por causa do que aconteceu no passado. Ele deveria poder optar… O que hei de fazer…

- Isto não pode voltar a acontecer! Foi um erro, somos doidos… Claro que te odeio. – Custou-me muito dizer isto mas, ele não se podia prender a mim. Mais valia que ele não gostasse de mim. Mais tarde ou mais cedo Edward ia descobrir a verdade e se ele me odiasse não ia sentir que tinha qualquer obrigação em ficar comigo… Estava a fazer o mais correcto, não estava?

**Edward POV**

Ela não me odiava. Era impossível, os olhos dela demonstravam sofrimento quando me disse essas palavras. Aproximei-me dela, encostando as nossas testas. E olhei profundamente nos olhos dela. Não sei porque a beijei, foi um instinto. Contudo, posso afirmar com toda a sinceridade, que não estava arrependido. Sentia-me atraído por ela. Ao abraça-la e ao olhar para o dourado dos seus olhos pousei, novamente, com suavidade, os meus lábios nos dela. A minha visão ficou preta, senti-me como se estivesse desmaiado. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos vi duas pessoas num baile. Ao aproximar-me vi o meu reflexo mas com olhos verdes a beijar uma dama com ternura e amor. Ao olhar melhor para a rapariga vi que era a Bella, no entanto, esta era humana e eu também. Com confusão voltei ao quarto, deparando-me com o olhar agora âmbar dela…

* * *

Desculpem os meus capitulos serem tão pequeninos mas não consigo fazer maior :P. Comentem muito, vou tentar postar o próximo brevemente. COMENTEM MUITO! lol... Já agora obrigada pelas últimas reviews. Vou responder a algumas delas:

Teyas -» Espero que gostes tanto deste capitulo como gostaste do outro. Bjo

Mah Tina -» A bella quando conheceu o Edward era humana, só depois de lhe terem dito q ele morreu é que foi transformada em vampira. Porquê e como vai aparecer, em principio, no próximo cap. Por isso tens que ler ;). Kiss

-» Não sei se conseguiremos mais caps. Depende até onde a minha inspiração me levar. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. ;) *

Chantal. Forks Cullen -» Realmente é horrivel o Ed não se lembrar. Acho que tabém me ia sentir como a Bella caso isso acontecesse cmg... bj

raffa -» Ainda bem que estás a gostar. é isso mesmo que eu quero. Continua a ler. kiss

Belaaa Yo' -» Obrigada pelo teu conselho e vou tentar segui-lo. Espero que gostes deste cap. :D *

Mika -» No próximo cap a Bella vai falar com o Carlisle e ele vai-lhe esclarecer muita coisa mas ela tb vai esclarecer aos Cullen mt coisa. :P Bjo

teixeirinha -» Será que ele a vai proteger??? Nao sei... Tens que continuar a ler. LOL. sou tão má... :P Kiss


	4. A história das nossas vidas

Aqui está o cap 4. Espero que gostem...

_**

* * *

**__**Edward POV**_

_Ela não me odiava. Era impossível, os olhos dela demonstravam sofrimento quando me disse essas palavras. Aproximei-me dela, encostando as nossas testas. E olhei profundamente nos olhos dela. Não sei porque a beijei, foi um instinto. Contudo, posso afirmar com toda a sinceridade, que não estava arrependido. Sentia-me atraído por ela. Ao abraça-la e ao olhar para o dourado dos seus olhos pousei, novamente, com suavidade, os meus lábios nos dela. A minha visão ficou preta, senti-me como se estivesse desmaiado. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos vi duas pessoas num baile. Ao aproximar-me vi o meu reflexo mas com olhos verdes a beijar uma dama com ternura e amor. Ao olhar melhor para a rapariga vi que era a Bella, no entanto, esta era humana e eu também. Com confusão voltei ao quarto, deparando-me com o olhar agora âmbar dela…_

**Bella POV**

Ele aproximou-se de mim e encostando as nossas testas beijou-me com suavidade. O seu toque parecia seda e eu sabia que por muito que lutasse contra o facto de não o desejar, não conseguia ir contra os meus próprios instintos. Subitamente o seu corpo paralisou-se e o seu rosto transformou-se em pedra. Os seus olhos pareciam não ver nada, a sua alma parecia não estar cá. Senti o medo a moldar-se a mim como uma capa e abanei-o.

- Edward, Edward… Que se passa? – nada, nenhuma reacção – Por favor diz algo!

Continuei assim por algum tempo até que ele voltou assim. Ao olhar para mim parecia assustado e surpreso. – Que se passou?

Olhou-me confuso até perceber porque é que eu lhe perguntei isso. – Nada. Não te preocupes.

O facto de ele não confiar em mim para me dizer o que se passou magou-me um pouco, mas decidi não insistir. Já sabia que ele não me ia dizer nada. Após estes anos continuava a ser um casmurro. Quando me apercebi ele ainda continuava com a testa encostada à minha e com as suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Larga-me – rosnei-lhe com um tom ameaçador

- Até à bem pouco tempo estavas a apreciar – disse-me com um sorrisinho malicioso – Lamento informar-te, mas é bom que te habitues à ideia de que não te tenciono largar nunca mais. Se é que me entendes…

- Quem é que tu pensas que és!?

- O teu futuro namorado.

Por esta eu não esperava. Se pudesse corar neste momento todo o meu sangue estaria concentrado nas minhas bochechas. O descaramento dele! Não é que eu não me importasse de voltar a ser o que antigamente fomos, aliás era tudo o que eu mais queria. Mas, eu não podia. Primeiro tinha medo que os seus sentimentos por mim fossem um reflexo do nosso antigo amor, e não os seus verdadeiros sentimentos actuais. E em segundo eu não poderia pô-lo em risco. Não conseguiria arriscar que ele fosse morto e perdê-lo uma segunda vez.

Comecei a ouvir uns passos no corredor a dirigirem-se a este quarto. – Posso entrar?

- Podes Alice – respondi ao mesmo tempo que me tentava soltar dele, sem efeito.

- Ah, desculpem não queria incomodar – respondeu ela na sua vozinha de fada – Edward reunião de família. Vai lá para baixo enquanto eu ponho uma roupa decente na Bella. Já lá vamos ter.

- Roupa decente? – Foi então que olhei para o meu estado. As minhas calças e camisola estavam todas rasgadas e sujas de terra. O seu cheiro era tão detestável que afastaria qualquer vampiro da minha beira, menos Edward como era claro. Senti as suas mãos a abandonarem o meu corpo enquanto que ele, graciosamente, saia da cama indo lá para baixo.

- Agora, vamos tratar de ti – não gostei da maneira como a Alice disse estas palavras. Nos seus olhos havia um brilho tão intenso que assustava. Estava-me a parecer que neste momento eu era uma Barbie – Segue-me

Ao conduzir-me pelos corredores pude observar que eles tinham uma casa enorme e linda. Estava muito bem decorada, repleta de artefactos antigos. Finalmente, chegamos a uma porta que devia ser o quarto de Alice e Jasper. Ao entrar fiquei maravilhada. Era enorme com uma cama de dossel no meio, uma estante cheia de livros e Cd's encostada a um canto e um sofá voltado para uma parede feita de vidro que dava para uma paisagem linda.

- Bem, toma umas toalhas e agora vai tomar um banho – disse Alice conduzindo-me para uma casa de banho.

Deixei a água quente relaxar os meus músculos tensos. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o calor a aquecer a minha pele fria. Ao passar os dedos pelo meu ventre senti uma cicatriz, a ferida tinha fechado no entanto, iria ficar a marca. O ódio cresceu dentro de mim, quando voltasse a pôr os olhos naqueles lobos nojentos eles não iriam sobreviver.

Quando sai do banheiro vi uma roupa para mim em cima da cama. – Só podes estar louca! – disse bem alto ouvindo uns risos lá embaixo. Ela tinha-me deixado um vestido azul marinho muito provocante e umas sandálias com uns saltos mortais. Não tinha mais nada para vestir por isso, tinha que me sujeitar. Vesti-me rapidamente olhando de seguida para o espelho. Nada má pensei. O vestido acentuava-me as curvas: tinha um decote em V que mostrava um pouco dos meus seios; a sua fita branca apertava num laço na cintura fazendo o resto do tecido cair até um pouco acima dos meus joelhos. Os sapatos faziam as minhas pernas elegantes. Por último, pus uma fita branca que a Alice me tinha deixado. Como resultado final parecia uma boneca.

Desci as escadas até à sala onde todos me esperavam. Mal entrei todas as conversas pararam. – Olá… - disse nervosa. Era a primeira vez que estava com os "pais" deles.

- Olá minha querida, muito bem vinda. Eu sou a Esme – disse-me uma mulher morena muito bonita levantando-se e olhando-me maternalmente. Depositou dois leves beijos sobre as minhas faces, retornando de seguida para o seu lugar.

- Olá Bella, eu sou o Carlisle – desta vez, quem se dirigiu a mim foi um homem muito bem parecido, com uns olhos sábios. Abraçou-me ao de leve.

-Pra… Prazer – gaguejei – têm uma casa muito bonita e obrigada por me terem ajudado.

- Antes de tudo deixa-me dizer-te Bella… Tu. És. Uma. Brasa. Não admira que Edward esteja apanhadinho por ti. Já agora o que é que vocês estiveram a fazer lá em cima? – disse Emmet. Edward fulminou-o com o olhar e Rosalie agrediu-o.

- Cala-te – responderam os Cullen em coro. Eu desmanchei-me a rir, deixando todos surpresos.

- Bem Emmet, pensa em tudo o que tu farias num quarto sozinho com Rosalie - ele começou a sorrir de modo pervertido – Eu fiz exactamente o contrário! Bem, vamos começar? Podem me falar das vossas histórias?

- Claro querida, senta-te – Carlisle indicou-me um lugar e começou a contar a sua história e a da sua família. Interessei-me especialmente pela parte do Edward - … ele e a sua mãe estavam internados no hospital de Chicago, onde eu trabalhava na altura, com gripe espanhola. Não iriam conseguir sobreviver. De algum modo, a Sra. Mansen reparou que eu era diferente dos outros e pediu-me para salvar o seu filho Edward Mansen. Fiz-lhe a promessa que o salvaria e quando este estava às portas da morte transformei-o. Quando acordou não se lembrava de nada da sua vida humana, eu pouco também sabia…

Fui mesmo injusta para com ele, Alice tinha razão. Agora que já estava tudo esclarecido, não tinha razão para me sentir desapontada.

- E tu Bella? Qual foi a tua origem? Porque é que estás aqui em Forks?

Ao mesmo tempo que contava comecei a recordar como se fosse hoje. Existem pensamentos que por muito que os queremos apagar da nossa mente nunca irão desaparecer. Este era um deles. Foi o pior dia da minha vida, o mais assustador, foi o dia em que me tornei imortal…

_As ruas praticamente estavam vazias, tinha chegado uma nova epidemia á cidade. Gripe Espanhola. Devido à guerra não havia dinheiro, nem comida. Apenas poucos se podiam dar a esses luxos, a minha família felizmente era um desses poucos. Era uma época de dor e sofrimento, tudo parecia cinzento e era raro ouvir um riso. Foi num desses dias que eu descobri que a pessoa que eu mais amava tinha morrido. Depois desta notícia avassaladora não fui capaz de ficar na sala com a minha família, por isso fui para o meu quarto onde passei o resto da noite a chorar compulsivamente. Já perto da noite alguém entrou em minha casa pois ouvi a campainha a tocar. Passado alguns momentos comecei a ouvir uns gritos agonizantes, assustada desci as escadas para ver o que se passava. Ao chegar à sala vi um grupo de cinco pessoas maravilhosas. Eram lindas e nesse momento apenas me deslumbrei com a beleza deles. Só mais tarde é que reparei que eles agarravam cada membro da minha família e lhes sugavam a vida. O horror tomou parte de mim e sem pensar deixei escapar um gritinho. Um deles, o chefe, ouviu-me. Olhou para mim com uns olhos negros revoltos de vermelho sangue e com um sorriso aproximou-se de mim. Tentei escapar mas obviamente foi impossível. Senti as suas presas a perfurarem a minha delicada pele. O seu veneno frio a misturar-se com o meu sangue. Quando já estava a desfalecer ele soltou-me e obrigou os outros a irem-se embora. Os meus ouvidos não conseguiam ouvir mas devido ao barulho alguém tinha avisado a policia e eles estavam quase a entrar. Eu com medo que fossem mais deles só me consegui mexer até ao nosso esconderijo secreto, naquela altura a maioria das casas tinha um. Lá permaneci por três dias em silêncio. Ainda não sei como o consegui. O veneno percorria as minhas veias queimando-as, parecia que estava a ser queimada viva mas sem o reconforto da morte. Contudo, permaneci em silêncio até ao último bater de coração. Ao acordar como vampira e ao sair para a sala vi que ainda não tinham retirado os corpos. Vi a minha mãe, o meu pai e os meus dois irmãos pequeninos mortos. Nunca me irei esquecer desta visão e foi nesse momento que eu jurei vingança e decidi que nunca iria matar um ser humano. Descobri quem eram os vampiros, pertenciam à família dos Volturi, e jurei que os haveria de matar. É por isso que estou aqui, agora…_

* * *

E então que acharam? Gostaram? Deixem mts reviews para eu me animar e postar o outro cap brevemente. ;D

P.s-» Obrigada por todos os reviews, ainda bem que estão a gostar!!

Kiss*


	5. Woods of Chaos

**Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo mas, fui de férias. :P Aqui está o cap 5 **

* * *

_Os meus ouvidos não conseguiam ouvir mas devido ao barulho alguém tinha avisado a policia e eles estavam quase a entrar. Eu com medo que fossem mais deles só me consegui mexer até ao nosso esconderijo secreto, naquela altura a maioria das casas tinha um. Lá permaneci por três dias em silêncio. Ainda não sei como o consegui. O veneno percorria as minhas veias queimando-as, parecia que estava a ser queimada viva mas sem o reconforto da morte. Contudo, permaneci em silêncio até ao último bater de coração. Ao acordar como vampira e ao sair para a sala vi que ainda não tinham retirado os corpos. Vi a minha mãe, o meu pai e os meus dois irmãos pequeninos mortos. Nunca me irei esquecer desta visão e foi nesse momento que eu jurei vingança e decidi que nunca iria matar um ser humano. Descobri quem eram os vampiros, pertenciam à família dos Volturi, e jurei que os haveria de matar. É por isso que estou aqui, agora…_

À minha volta estava um silêncio de morte. Ah é verdade. Toda a gente nesta sala estava morta. As suas caras fixavam a minha, as suas respirações estavam retidas e os seus olhares demonstravam pena. Odiava isso, odiava que tivessem pena de mim.

- Porque é que eles escolheram logo a tua casa? A tua família? – perguntou Carlisle, despertando os outros dos seus estados de paralisia

- Não sei, não consegui descobrir – disse entre dentes – Mas vou saber…

Recordava-me tão bem dessa cena como se fosse hoje. Era uma memória vivida e tal como muitas outras, impossível de esquecer:

_Encarava pela última vez John Volturi, o meu pior inimigo. Esta visão dava-me nojo. Os seus olhos vermelhos lembravam-me da chacina que ele cometeu contra a minha família. O seu sorriso provocava-me. E a minha mão a um centímetro de o degolar estava parada no ar._

_- Porquê eles? Porquê?_

_- Não sei se não será mais interessante deixar-te na dúvida. – riu-se e olhou-me bem nos olhos, fazendo-me estremecer de ódio. Queria matá-lo da pior forma possível e esse desejo fazia-me sentir um monstro… - A verdade irá dilacerar o teu gélido coraçãozinho. Mas e a dúvida?... Ficará presente na tua mente, remoendo o teu pensamento em todas as horas e segundos. Só conseguirás pensar nisso._

_- Tens duas opções Johny...- disse com um sorriso sedutor. Aproximei-me dos seus lábios deixando-o atordoado. Com a minha respiração a bater-lhe levemente na face. – Dizes-me o que sucedeu e em troca ofereço-te uma morte rápida e indolor. Senão irei retirar-te todas as partes do teu corpo muito lentamente e só por último é que te arranco a cabeça. Tradução? Irás sofrer muito. _

_- Tenta boneca! – ele não sabia com quem se meteu. Ferrei-lhe o lábio com toda a força, tirando um pedaço. Olhou-me com choque, mas nada do que ele dissesse nesse momento me faria parar. Nem que fosse aquilo que eu queria ouvir. Cumpri a minha promessa, como sempre. Com a ajuda das minhas mãos, dentes e força arranquei todos os seus membros com uma deliciosa lentidão. Todos os dedos, pés e mãos, braços e pernas. Ao mesmo tempo atirava estes pedaços de carne para uma fogueira. Quando já não havia nada mais que pudesse aproveitar fiz com que a sua cabeça se desprendesse do resto do corpo. O ódio realmente podia mudar uma pessoa. Nunca na vida me imaginei a torturar alguém._

_Apesar da minha vingança estar terminada, não deixei de sentir a tristeza por perder todos o que amei e que me amavam. Ainda sentia pesar. Ainda estava envolta em solidão. Só nesse momento é que me apercebi que nada do que fizera, poderia realmente mudar alguma coisa. Tornei-me um monstro como ele, o homem que ordenou a morte do meu mundo, o meu criador…_

- Os Volturi andam atrás de ti? – perguntou Jasper com preocupação, interrompendo as minhas memórias. Já sabia que me fariam aquela pergunta e depois de os conhecer já tinha tomado uma decisão

- Sim. – murmurei – Matei um deles afinal de contas. Na altura em que me mudei para aqui não sabia que vocês existiam, nem que viviam aqui. Foi uma surpresa devo acrescentar. Nunca encontrei pessoas iguais a mim. Eu sei que se permanecer vou formar uma ligação a esta família. Aliás já fiz laços com alguns. – olhei para Edward e Alice – Por isso, não se preocupem, eu irei embora ainda hoje…

- O quê? Estás a raciocinar bem!?

- Edward… Eu não vos quero pôr em perigo. Os Volturi são muito poderosos e se me descobrirem também vos irão atacar. Se vos acontecesse alguma coisa... nunca na vida conseguiria viver com esse peso na consciência. – respondi, chocada pela sua reacção

- Bella, tu não vais a lado nenhum. – a sua cara parecia estar convencida disso

- Já fiz a minha decisão!

- Eu posso ter que te prender nem que seja por um século, mas tu não vais fugir. Eu vou-te proteger, nós vamos-te proteger.

- Tu não compreendes a gravidade da situação… - comecei a falar mas, Alice interrompeu-me

- O meu irmão tem razão, agora és uma de nós. Fazes parte da família. Nunca na vida abandonaria a minha melhor amiga…

Olhei em redor, em busca de alguém que me apoiasse. Mas todos os rostos me sorriam, todos apoiavam Edward e Alice.

- Vais ter que aturar o Emmet por mais uns tempos – disse Jasper

- Eiiiii! Agora fiquei ofendido. Que fiz eu? – todos se riram. Eu iria amar demais esta família. Era a primeira vez que não me sentia uma criança perdida. Parecia que as brumas foram derrotadas pela luz. Eu era uma pessoa sem esperança e neste momento recuperei-a. Por isso, é que não podia ficar. Não os podia por em risco. Não suportaria perder outra vez as pessoas mais importantes para mim. Edward estava a olhar para mim…

- Nem tentes. – foram as únicas palavras que disse. Pensava que ele não conseguia ler os meus pensamentos. Será que o escudo… hum… não. Continuava a proteger-me. Eu sempre fui demasiado transparente para ele…

- Obrigada a todos – disse timidamente. Mais tarde pensaria num plano para me escapar

Continuamos mais umas horas na conversa e na brincadeira. Fiquei a conhecê-los um pouco melhor. Apesar de terem personalidades completamente opostas uns dos outros, completavam-se. As fraquezas de uns eram apoiadas pelos pontos fortes de outros, e vice-versa. Desejei, inconscientemente, um dia conseguir integrar-me naquela família.

- Bella, vens comigo ao meu quarto? – perguntou-me Alice. Levantou-se sem esperar pela minha resposta dirigindo-nos para o seu quarto.

Mal fechou a porta atrás de mim, começou a bombardear-me com perguntas.

- O que é que aconteceu naquele quarto?

- Na…Nada – se eu tivesse sangue, a minha cara seria um forno naquele momento.

- Oh, achas que sou cega?! Tu e o Ed estavam com as testas encostadas uma na outra e ele estava a agarrar-te de uma forma intima. Lamento informar-te, mas sou uma pessoa que vê bem. Demasiado bem, aliás.

- Hum… eu e ele beijamo-nos. Oh Alice, foi um impulso idiota. Está tudo a acontecer demasiado rápido, mas não consegui resistir… - a cara dela irradiava felicidade, não percebi porquê…

- Parece que o Edward finalmente vai ser feliz… Mas mudando de assunto já sabes o que vais levar ao Baile de Primavera?

- Que baile? – antes dela responder, interrompi – bem não interessa. Eu não vou a bailes…

- Porquê???? – tinha conseguido pôr a Alice indignada

- Porque festas desse género significam danças, e eu não sou muito boa a dançar. Nem mesmo agora que sou vampira. Os passos confundem-me toda e acabo por tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

- Ok, o baile é só daqui a um mês. Ainda temos tempo para ir ao shopping comprar a tua roupa. – agora quem estava indignada era eu. Será que ninguém nesta casa ligava ao que eu dizia. Às minhas vontades. Parecia que eu era uma criança que não sabia tomar as suas próprias decisões. Vendo a minha cara, Alice pôs um sorrisinho, bastante assustador – Eu sei que tu vais

- Veremos – respondi num tom de desafio

Quando finalmente saí do seu quarto para ir para casa, escutei alguém a tocar no piano. Como se tivesse um caminho de notas musicais à minha frente, dirigi-me até à sala de onde estas vinham. Deparei-me com Edward debruçado sobre o piano, com os olhos fechados. Já o tinha visto tantas vezes assim… Estava com um ar sonhador e ao mesmo tempo concentrado. A melodia fluía pelo ar, atraindo-me para o lugar vazio ao seu lado. Sem resistir comecei também a tocar com fervor, completava a sua música. E assim, como fizéramos tantas vezes no passado, criávamos uma nova melodia. Esta era sempre única, um conjunto de notas misturadas com as nossas emoções do momento. Eu compreendia Edward. O piano era o seu refúgio, tal como o era para mim. Ao tocar podíamos dizer tudo o que sentíamos, descarregar todos os nossos sentimentos, sem necessidade de usar palavras. Era possível comunicar através da música. Ao aproximar a minha mão do meio do teclado choquei com a mão dele. Uma corrente eléctrica intensa percorreu o meu braço e por pouco que não fez palpitar o meu coração. Mais por reflexo do que por vontade, afastei rapidamente a minha mão da dele. Os nossos olhos encontraram-se e perderam-se mais uma vez uns nos outros.

- Desculpa - sussurrou-me – Não sabia que tocavas…

Confirmei que sim com a minha cabeça. O silêncio foi preenchido por uma certa tensão entre nós. Senti-me, novamente, desiludida por ele não se lembrar dos nossos momentos no piano. Éramos os dois amantes da música e as nossas melodias completavam-se sempre…

_**(N/A: Se puderem ponham a dar a música Woods of Chaos de Rob Costlow)**_

De modo a romper este clima ele começou a tocar uma música. Desta vez não o acompanhei. Fui apanhada desprevenida pelas notas do teclado que ele pressionava. Estas eram as únicas capazes de fazer a nossa música. A música que nós criamos juntos… Senti os meus olhos a arderem e o meu lábio a tremer. Continuei a ouvir, paralisada no meu lugar tão próximo dele.

Subitamente, depressa demais, ele parou.

- Porque é que paraste? – perguntei mal consegui arranjar forças para falar

- Esta música esteve sempre comigo. A minha única recordação. Mas só sei até aqui. Não sei como se toca a parte seguinte. Por muito que me esforce por lembrar, não recordo… - a sua voz estava triste, angustiada. Sofria só de o ver assim…

Lentamente, virei-me para piano. As minhas mãos tocaram no teclado. Conseguia sentir a maciez do marfim sob os meus dedos. Premi uma tecla, depois outra e assim sucessivamente, dando continuação à nossa música…

**Edward POV**

Ela conhecia esta música. Como é que era possível? As suas mãos brancas e delicadas moviam-se pelo teclado, pressionando com suavidade. Eu sabia que as notas que se aglomeravam completavam a minha música, a minha única recordação. A recordação que partilhei com ela. Fechei os olhos e embalei-me ao som da melodia, marcando o seu ritmo mentalmente na minha cabeça. Sentia-me parte das notas. Sentia que o meu corpo as reconhecia como parceiras bailando com elas. Quando abri os olhos encontrava-me numa sala. Era mais uma vez o meu reflexo com aqueles olhos verdes intensos. À sua beira encontrava-se a Bella, com uns olhos cor de chocolate.

- Que nome lhe havemos de dar? – perguntou-me ela numa voz diferente da que eu conhecia

- Que tal Woods of Chaos? _**(N/A: Madeiras do Caos)**_ – respondeu o meu eu humano

- Porquê? – ela estava intrigada, os seus olhos denunciavam-na

Sorri, eu já sabia a resposta e repeti-a ao mesmo tempo que ele.

- És a madeira que mantêm acesa a chama do meu coração e que cria o caos quando eu estou contigo. Esqueço-me de respirar, os meus músculos ficam fracos, só o meu coração fica mais forte com a força que bate. És sem dúvida o caos da minha vida, o turbilhão de emoções que me prende ao teu olhar. É por isso que Woods of Chaos é o nome indicado para esta música. – ela fitava-me com as lágrimas a escorregarem pela sua face – Ei Bella, não chores. Já sabes que me afliges. Eu sei que fui um bocado "lamechas" demais. Mas, é verdade tudo o que disse. Quando amamos alguém é difícil definir o que sentimos. E eu amo-te mais que o mundo.

- Eu também. – disse abraçando-me

-Tu és a minha vida agora…

Fechei novamente os olhos. E quando os abri ela estava ali, sentada à minha beira, tocando os últimos acordes.

- Como é que sabias o resto da música? – perguntei confuso e assustado. Ela apenas me sorriu. – Como é que sabes tanta coisa acerca de mim?

- Eu… Eu… - inspirou fundo, expirando de seguida – não te posso dizer Edward. Tenho medo de te dizer…

- Diz-me… - olhei os seus lábios e aproximei-me. Sabia que a melhor maneira de a convencer, era cortando-lhe a linha de raciocínio. No entanto, ao fazer isto também não conseguia ser coerente. Nunca o conseguia quando estava demasiado perto dela.

- Desculpa. – disse virando a cara, o que fez com que os nossos lábios raspassem um no outro ao de leve – Ainda não estás preparado e eu ainda não estou seguramente confiante..

Pousei a minha mão na sua face e virei-lhe a cara para mim. Fitei os seus olhos novamente. A sua expressão transmitia calma, mas os seus olhos mostravam receio e medo. Eu tinha que saber o que ela me escondia, sentia uma necessidade enorme de descobrir o que era. Sabia que era imprescindível.

- Por favor – murmurei, implorando.

Pelo brilho nos seus olhos pensei que a tinha persuadido. No entanto estava redondamente enganado. Ela propôs-me um desafio. – Quando tu disseres aquilo que eu preciso de ouvir, eu irei mostrar-te aquilo que tu queres saber.

- Mas como é que eu sei… - ela interrompeu-me

- Quando e se tu disseres a palavra, eu saberei que tu estás preparado. Irás desmentir os meus receios. Acredita que se essa altura chegar, tu saberás o que tens que dizer. – olhava-me com esperança e eu não a queria desiludir – Bem, agora tenho que me ir embora preparar-me para as aulas.

- Antes de ires, aceitas ir num encontro comigo?

- Mas porquê? – estava confusa, eu sorri

- Eu gosto verdadeiramente de ti. Parece-me no entanto que começamos um bocadinho rápido demais. Quero-te conhecer melhor. – quero ter uma desculpa para estar mais tempo contigo, pensei para mim mesmo – Tens de te acostumar à minha presença na tua vida.

- O… Ok – estava aturdida e nervosa, gaguejava sempre que estava nervosa. Virou-se e retomou o seu caminho.

- Bella? – voltou-se novamente. Havia mais uma pergunta que lhe queria fazer – Como se chama a música?

Os seus olhos fecharam-se e as suas mãos formaram punhos. – Woods of Chaos...

* * *

Quero mts reviews para postar o próximo cap rapidamente! Vá lá malta isto anda fraquinho lol :P. Espero que gostem e comentem

Obrigada pelos ultimos reviews adorei todos!

Bjinhos


	6. Primeiro Encontro

_Peço imensa desculpa pela demora. Por favor ninguém me mate. Vou tentar postar aos fim de semanas. :P_

_Espero que gostem..._

* * *

_- Bella? – voltou-se novamente. Havia mais uma pergunta que lhe queria fazer – Como se chama a música?_

_Os seus olhos fecharam-se e as suas mãos formaram punhos. – Woods of Chaos_

**Bella POV**

Os dias passaram, sendo todos os dias praticamente a mesma rotina. Passava as noites com os Cullen ou sozinha em minha casa, de manhã e de tarde ia para a escola onde dava as mesmas matérias que já aprendi centenas de vezes. Por isso, hoje era mais um dia como todos os outros, pelo menos assim eu pensava.

Tinha acabado de chegar ao parque de estacionamento. Chovia mais do que o costume. Ao observar as pessoas à minha volta, um velho hábito meu, vi Ângela. Quando falei com ela pela primeira vez, na minha aula de Álgebra, criei logo uma espécie de empatia. Parecia que era a única pessoa decente entre aquela centena de alunos. Levantei o braço para lhe acenar e quando estava prestes a dirigir-me para ela ouvi um som estranho, perigoso. A alguns metros de distância aproximava-se uma carrinha descontrolada e ia chocar na Ângela. Não pensei, apenas agi. Os meus instintos apoderaram-se de mim. Corri depressa demais para a percepção dos olhos humanos. Atirei-me contra ela, removendo-a do perigo. Com a mão que me sobrava agarrei na carrinha, obrigando-a a parar.

Aconteceu tudo em milésimas de segundos. Quando as pessoas que estavam no parque se aperceberam do acidente, começaram a gritar e a correr em direcção a nós.

A minha mão ainda segurava a carrinha. Quando olhei para a Ângela de modo a verificar se estava inteira vi-a a olhar incrédula para mim. Ups.

- O q…q…que é q…q…que acon… - inspirou fundo, tentando-se acalmar – aconteceu? – concluiu olhando assustada para mim

- Eu… hum… vi a carrinha a aproximar-se e tive uma descarga de adrenalina – representei o melhor que pude – é bastante comum, podes pesquisar no Google… - que estupidez, quem é que se acredita nisto!

- Es…está b…bem – pelos vistos ela acreditou-se – Muito o…obri…obrigada

Foi então que o cheiro me atingiu. Alguém tinha aberto a porta da carrinha e de lá saía um cheiro a sangue irresistível. A minha garganta começou a arder, implorando por comida. Todo o meu corpo reagiu, estava a perder o controlo. O veneno escorria pelos meus dentes afiados e prontos a perfurar a textura da pele. Já conseguia imaginar aquela garganta inocente, o pulsar da veia, enquanto eu lhe sugava a vida, a desvanecer-se.

- Bella, vem depressa. – era Edward. Ao olhar para os seus olhos pude ver o meu reflexo. Aquela não era eu, não podia ser eu. Os meus olhos estavam negros como ónix, contrastando com a palidez da minha pele. Eu tinha um olhar mortífero, perigoso.

- Tira-me daqui, por favor, não aguento mais. – ele pegou-me delicadamente ao colo e pôs-me dentro do seu carro. Durante o que me pareceu ser muito tempo, nenhum de nós abriu a boca. Eu precisava de silêncio e ele sabia disso. Conduziu, até sair-mos dos arredores de Forks. Paramos junto a um bosque, que tinha um caminho para o seu interior.

- Vem comigo – disse-me. Fui atrás dele. Corremos por entre uma imensidão de árvores, ao longe consegui ouvir o barulho de um riacho. Subitamente Edward parou, fazendo-me esbarrar contra ele.

- O que se passa?

- Shiuuu… Confia em mim. – aproximou-se por detrás de mim e tapou-me os olhos – Estou prestes a mostrar-te o meu esconderijo secreto. – desta vez começamos a andar. Por vezes, tropeçava nas rochas que estavam no caminho, ou nos meus próprios pés. Mas, ele segurava-me, amparava-me e ria-se da minha descoordenação. Seria para sempre desastrada, era inevitável. Finalmente parámos. Pássaros chilreavam no ar, o murmurar das águas estava próximo e o sol batia-me na cara. – Pronta? – acenei que sim com a cabeça. Senti as suas mãos a abandonarem o meu rosto e quando olhei fiquei sem palavras. Estava numa enorme clareira rodeada de árvores. A relva era de um verde profundo, que contrastava com o azul do riacho que a atravessava. O sol iluminava este terreno e a minha pele.

Nestes breves minutos quase me esquecera do que havia feito. Mas, a lembrança daquele cheiro e do que eu quase havia feito voltaram a perturbar-me.

- Que se passa Bella? – ele estava à minha frente. Na procura de conforto abracei-o.

- Sou um monstro. Se não fosses tu não ia conseguir conter-me. Eu não estava à espera de sentir aquele cheiro. Não me tinha preparado para isso. – apertei-o com força – Eu ia matar um inocente…

- Tu salvas-te dois inocentes, e isso é que conta. O importante é que não o atacas-te. Nada te impediu de o fazeres, nem mesmo eu.

- Eu não quero ser um monstro Edward – suspirei

- Eu também não – beijou-me levemente, puxando-me para o chão. Passamos o resto da manhã abraçados, deitados na relva a sentir o sol a aquecer-nos um pouco.

Quando o sol já estava bem no cimo, decidimos que era hora de partir. Edward deixou-me à porta de casa.

- Passo por aqui às sete? – perguntou. Porque raios passaria ele por aqui… - Não me digas que te esqueces-te do nosso encontro…- murmurou impacientemente, enquanto olhava para a minha cara de confusão

- Claro que não - respondi rápido demais – Às sete está óptimo! – ahhh sou tão despistada, esqueci-me por completo!

- Então, até já.

Tinha quatro horas para estar pronta. Ainda havia tempo. Antes de mais, precisava de caçar. O episódio de hoje havia me deixado com sede. Por sorte, encontrei um veado numa zona perto de casa. Ao regressar, tomei um banho de imersão para relaxar. Fiquei lá durante uma hora enquanto a água me descontraia os músculos.

Ao olhar para o meu armário não sabia o que vestir.

- Ahhhhh! E agora… - neste momento o meu telemóvel começou a tocar – Estou? Alice?

_- Olha para cima da tua cama!_

- O quê? – ao olhar vi uma caixa com um enorme laço – Mas, o que é que é isto?

_- Já tinha previsto que isto ia acontecer, e nem precisei de ter uma visão…_

- Alice não era preciso… Mas… devo confessar que estou eternamente grata.

_- Sim, sim, eu sei. Agora despacha-te. Daqui a precisamente 23 minutos e 7 segundos, o Edward vai estar aí. Diverte-te! Beijinho_

- Beiji… - ela nem me deu tempo de despedir. Já tinha desligado. Ao abrir a caixa, vi uns sapatos e um vestido azul marinho. O vestido moldava-se ao meu corpo, ficando à altura dos meus joelhos. Tinha um decote em barco que expunha os meus ombros e um cinto de missangas que delineava a minha anca. Os sapatos eram de cunha, com umas fitas em cetim, que se enrolavam à volta do meu tornozelo. Sentia-me bonita e poderosa.

Olhei para o relógio. Se a Alice estivesse certa faltavam cinco segundos para ele tocar. Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um…Já se ouvia o toque da campainha, desci as escadas com cuidado para não tropeçar. Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Fiquei paralisada a olhar para ele. Vinha simples, mas irresistível, com umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt azul marinha justa ao corpo. Esboçei um sorriso.

- Que foi? – perguntou, segurando na minha mão

- Estamos a combinar

Olhou com atenção para mim – Talvez seja melhor não irmos a lado nenhum hoje…

- O quê? Porquê?

- Tenho receio que te esqueças de mim quando todos os homens começarem a olhar para ti – deu-me um daqueles sorrisos tortos – e eu quero-te só para mim.

- Hum, não te preocupes. Tenho o meu spray pimenta, assim posso cegá-los a todos menos a ti.

- De acordo, vamos então?

Conduziu-me para o carro. Ainda não sabia onde íamos. Bem, jantar à luz das velas não era de certeza. A viagem foi curta e quando dei por mim estávamos no cinema.

- Oh

- Não gostas Bella? Podemos ir a outro sitio. – estava desapontado

- Não é isso. Antes pelo contrário. À muito tempo que já não vinha ao cinema. Tinha saudades. Que filme vamos ver?

Acabamos por escolher uma comédia romântica. Durante o filme só me ria e imaginava como iria ser o final feliz. Adoro romance. Por vezes, Edward ficava a fitar-me, noutras segurava a minha mão. Quase no final senti a sua cabeça a encostar-se ao meu ombro.

- Não te importas? Quero sentir o teu cheiro… - murmurou de forma a que só eu o pudesse ouvir. Acenei que não e comecei a fazer-lhe festas naquele cabelo suave. – Hum, isso sabe bem…

**Edward POV**

A sua fragrância era doce e suave. Fazia-me lembrar uma noite de verão. Sentia a sua mão a fazer-me festas no meu cabelo. – Hum, isso sabe tão bem… - murmurei

Fiquei naquela posição até ao fim do filme e imaginava ficar assim para toda a eternidade.

- Bella, vamos para o próximo sitio?

- Ainda à mais? Claro, vamos.

Dirigi até um bar onde eu por vezes ia. Costumavam tocar lá vários artistas amadores. Por vezes, ouviam-se músicas lindas. Hoje ao que parecia era noite de Karaoke. Interessante, isso deu-me uma ideia…

**Bella POV**

O ar dentro do bar era abafado. Misturavam-se cheiros de álcool e suor. Toda a decoração era em madeira, fazendo imaginar um filme antigo. Todas as pessoas estavam alegres enquanto cantavam karaoke. Quer dizer, não sei se se poderia considerar karaoke. Um homenzinho que parecia ter a minha idade tocava alegremente uma música no piano enquanto que uma pessoa cantava.

- Bella, porque é que não vais cantar uma música?

- Só podes estar a gozar. Eu? Em frente a montes de pessoas a cantar? Não me parece…

- Podias fazer como especial favor a mim, aliás eu hoje salvei-te – os seus lábios estavam demasiado próximos de mim…

- Isso é chantagem emocional – suspirei, havia um brilho de vitória nos seus olhos. Ele já sabia que me tinha convencido

-Vá lá, não há nada a recear – beijou-me lentamente e encostando a minha cabeça ao seu peito com os braços ao meu redor – Eu protejo-te, comigo estás em segurança. Ninguém te atira tomates, prometo, eu não deixo.

- Estás a insinuar que eu canto mal? – agora estava irritada

- Eu não disse nada, tu é que afirmas-te isso – como é que ele se atrevia. Eu ia-lhe mostrar.

- Ai é! Segura o queixo.

Voltei-lhe as costas e dirigi-me para o palco.

- O que quer cantar menina? – perguntou-me o senhor

- Escolha a música que quiser.

(N/A. Ponham a dar "What hurts the most" de Rascal Flatts o link no youtube é .com/watch?v=qHteU_7Dkbw&feature=related ) (este link é do videoclip oficial, que eu aconselho a ver para perceberem porque é que eu pus Bella a cantar esta música, por isso tem umas partes em que falam)

Mal os primeiros acordes começaram, fiquei espantada. Esta música fazia-me sempre pensar no meu passado. Identificava-me tanto com ela. Sentia o desespero e mágoa da música como minhas. Começei a cantar. Os olhos ardiam-me, mas a minha alma, se é que eu tinha uma, infiltrava-se nas palavras que saiam da minha boca.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me **__(Eu posso suportar a chuva no teto dessa casa vazia, isso não me incomoda)  
__**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**__ (Eu posso suportar algumas lágrimas de vez em quando e apenas deixá-las rolar)  
__**I'm not afraid to cry, Every once in a while**__ (não tenho medo de chorar de vez em quando)  
__**even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**__ (apesar de que continuar sem ti me chateia)  
__**There are days**__ (Há dias)  
__**Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me**__ (em que eu repetidamente finjo que estou bem, mas não é isso que me incomoda)_

_  
__**What hurts the most, was being so close**__ (o que mais me magoa foi ter estado tão perto)  
__**And having so much to say**__ ( e ter tanto para te dizer)  
__**And watchin you walk away **__(e ter-te visto partir)  
__**Never knowing, what could have been**__ (e nunca poder saber o que poderiamos ter sido)  
__**And not seein that lovin you**__ (e não ter visto que amar-te)  
__**Is what I was tryin to do**__ (era o que eu estava a tentar fazer)  
_

Quantas vezes eu o quis abraçar e não pude. Quantos dias eu me lembrei que não lhe disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. Só depois de perdermos quem verdadeiramente amamos, é que percebemos que afinal não aproveitamos todos os momentos que nos foram oferecidos. Quando vivemos o presente pensamos que temos todo o tempo do mundo, que o futuro está nas nossas mãos, mas não é verdade.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go** (é dificil lidar com a dor de te ter perdido, em todos os lugares para onde vou)_**  
_But I'm doin it _**_(mas estoua lidar)_**  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _**_( é dificil forçar aquele sorriso quando vejo os nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinha)_**  
_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret _**_(ainda pior é levanter-me, vestir-me, viver com todo este arrependimento) _**But I know if I could do it over**_(mas eu sei que se pudesse reviver o passado)_**  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that i left unspoken (_**_eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras não ditas que guardei no meu coração)_

_(Refrão 2x)_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**__ (o que mais me magoa foi ter estado tão perto)  
__**And having so much to say**__ ( e ter tanto para te dizer)  
__**And watchin you walk away **__(e ter-te visto partir)  
__**Never knowing, what could have been**__ (e nunca poder saber o que poderiamos ter sido)  
__**And not seein that lovin you**__ (e não ter visto que amar-te)  
__**Is what I was tryin to do**__ (era o que eu estava a tentar fazer)  
_

_**And not seein that lovin you**__ (e não ter visto que amar-te)  
__**Is what I was tryin to do**__ (era o que eu estava a tentar fazer)_

Deparei-me com os olhos dele, e eles sorriram para mim. A verdade é que o destino me deu uma segunda oportunidade. E tudo o que não foi dito, tudo o que não foi feito, tudo o que eu perdi, tudo o que nós não vivemos, poderia ser refeito. Desta vez… ele iria ser para sempre meu.

Sorri e senti agora mais do que nunca, que a minha felicidade sempre foi ele…

* * *

Espero que tenham visto o videoclip e posto a música é muito triste e bonito. E para quem escreve tenho a certeza que lhe dará inspiração. As reviews andam fraquinhas. Vou tentar fazer chantagem com voçês... quero pelo menos 10 reviews para voltar a postar. E quero saber opiniões, se estão a gostar ou não. Vá lá... não custa nada. Mal acabem d ler carregam no botãozinho e só demora 1 minutinho. Assim, vou ficar a morrer (sentido literal) de alegria! Vá la façam uma autora feliz :D

Bjinho gand e mais uma vez desculpem


	7. Baile de Primavera

_Oi pessoal. Pois é, só já faltam mais três capítulos por isso aproveitem bem. Estou a andar um bocado depressa devido à fic ser curta, como é a primeira vez que estou a escrever uma, tinha medo de a tornar demasiado comprida. Pode ser que uma próxima seja mais longa. :D_

_Espero que estejam a gostar mesmo. Vou responder aos reviews:_

**Chantal. Forks Cullen** – Eu também axo essa música linda. Neste capitulo tenho mais duas. Gosto especialmente da última, espero que tb gostes! Bjo

**Paloma Mary Von Underwood** – Acabei de actualizar agora, lol. Ainda bem q estás a gostar, nem imaginas como fico feliz. Continua a ler ;) Bjo

**julesbinoche **– inicialmente não era minha ideia pôr o Edward a cantar, mas depois de ler a tua review mudei de ideias. Espero que gostes da música que escolhi para ele pq tenho medo de não ter sido a mais acertada. Foi mt mais fácil escolher a música da Bella. S a jane vai dar caras? Não sei… tens que esperar para ver. ;) Bjo

**Pandora** – Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Espero que este capitulo seja do teu agrado. Bjo

**Sammmmmmmmm-** Desculpa, mas agora com os exames e isso tudo tenho que postar uma vez por semana, ou seja, aos fim de semanas. Ainda bem que gostaste da musica, espero que gostes destas tb. Bjo

**Vanessa (:** - Não axas mesmo fraquinhas??? Ainda bem, tenho tanto medo sempre que posto um novo cap que voxes não gostem. Eu tenho a história e emoções todas na minha cabeça mas, por vezes, não as consigo passar po papel da maneira que quero. Ainda bem que tas a gostar, tens-me dado mt apoio! ;) Bjinho

**lunam217** – Não comentário? Tens que me explicar melhor isso. Obrigada por toda a ajuda e ainda bem que gostaste mais do último cap. Espero que gostes ainda mais deste, mas já sabes sinceridade acima de tudo! Bjinho

**Sandra Pereira** – Fiquei tão feliz por achares que escrevo bem, pq eu própria não acho (o que não ajuda mt na minha auto-estima). Aqui está mais um cap. Espero que gostes!:D Bjo

**Adelia28** – Espero que aches este cap ainda mais romântico e fofo. Ainda bem que gostaste e espero que continues a gostar.;) Bjo

* * *

_Deparei-me com os olhos dele, e eles sorriram para mim. A verdade é que o destino me deu uma segunda oportunidade. E tudo o que não foi dito, tudo o que não foi feito, tudo o que eu perdi, tudo o que nós não vivemos, poderia ser refeito. Desta vez… ele iria ser para sempre meu._

_Sorri e senti agora mais do que nunca, que a minha felicidade sempre foi ele…_

**Edward POV**

Os seus olhos encontravam os meus e fixavam-se em mim. Sentia uma tristeza profunda ao ouvir cada palavra desta música, parecia que era algo real. Ao cantar, Bella, parecia que estava a tentar transmitir uma mensagem que só eu podia entender. Talvez um dia eu entendesse, mas neste momento não me parecia ser possível.

O momento mais difícil da noite estava para vir. Será que iria conseguir que ela aceitasse… Ela odiava surpresas, mas perante uma multidão ela não poderia recusar, pois não?

- Agora é a tua vez Edward. – disse ela no palco, todos os rostos se voltaram para me olhar. Esse foi um truque muito baixo mesmo. Ao olhar para ela com indignação vi que me fitava com um sorriso maroto. Mas, afinal de tudo, o meu plano já era esse mesmo. Subir ao palco e fazer o pedido.

Aproximei-me do palco e quando nos cruzamos aproximei-me do seu ouvido – Agora quem vai ter que segurar o queixo és tu… - ela estremeceu

- Tenta.

- Que música, jovem? - perguntou o velhote

- A que você quiser…

**(N/A. Decidi pôr uma música mais animada. Achei que esta era boa para o Edward. Por isso o link no youtube é .com/watch?v=H5S9_dKVs6E ; não encontrei o videoclip. ****Mas ouçam é gira. **_**Steve Azar "You're my life"**_** )**

**YOU'RE MY FIRST MORNIN' LIGHT** ( és a primeira luz do meu dia)  
**YOU'RE A WARM AND TENDER NIGHT** ( és noite quente e calorosa)  
**YOU'RE THE PEACE THAT I CLING TO IN THE DARK** ( és a paz que me agarra no escuro)  
**YOU'RE A STRONG CUP OF COFFEE** (és um forte copo de café)  
**AN ELEGANT GLASS OF WINE** (um elegante copo de vinho)  
**THE FOOD THAT FEEDS MY HUNGRY SOUL** ( o alimento da minha alma esfomeada)  
**YOU'RE WHAT I THIRST FOR WHEN I'M DRY** ( és o que eu desejo quando tenho sede)

Foi a Bella que me salvou do abismo em que eu me estava a afundar. Nunca pensei que pudesse encontrar alegria nesta vida.

**ALL THE GOOD LOVE YOU GIVE ME **( todo o amor que me dás)**  
SO WILD SO PURE SO SWEET SO RIGHT **(tão selvagem, tão puro, tão doce, tão certo)**  
LIKE A SMOOTH ROLLIN' RIVER **(como o suave desaguar de um rio)**  
UP AGAINST THAT BLAZIN' SUNSET SKY **(muito acima do resplandecente pôr do sol)  
**YOU'RE THE DREAM THAT'S REAL THAT'S WHY **(és um sonho real, e é por isso)**  
YOU'RE MY LIFE** (que és a minha vida)

A minha cara procurou-a por entre a multidão. Sorria para mim enquanto dançava lentamente ao som da música. O seu cabelo comprido mexia-se com os seus movimentos, envolvendo-a. Os seus olhos transpiravam felicidade, ela não se apercebia que o que eu cantava no fundo era para ela.

**YOU'RE MY PASSION YOU'RE MY HOME **( és a minha paixão, a minha casa)  
**YOU'RE THE HOPE THAT I HANG ON **( és a esperança a que eu me agarro)**  
YOU'RE THE WHEELS THAT KEEP US GOIN' THROUGH IT ALL **( és a rodas que nos fazem andar, enfrentando tudo)**  
YOU'RE THE SECOND WIND I ALWAYS CATCH **(és a segunda brisa que eu apanho sempre)**  
WHEN I GOT NO BREATH LEFT IN ME **(quando não tenho mais fôlego)

Quando anteriormente disse que ela era a minha vida agora, não me apercebi da verdade das minhas palavras. Porque é que sempre que te vejo sinto uma corrente eléctrica a percorrer-me? Porque é que sempre que falas ou me provocas me sinto nervoso? É uma sensação maravilhosa. Agora que a conheci não consigo viver sem ela…

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**YOUR BEAUTY LEAVES ME SILENT**(a tua beleza deixa-me sem palavras)  
**WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES **(quando te olho nos olhos)**  
YOU'RE MY LIFE (**és a minha vida)**  
**  
**REPEAT CHORUS **

**YOU'RE MY LIFE **(és a minha vida)**  
YOU'RE MY LIFE (**és a minha vida)**  
YOU'RE MY LIFE** (és a minha vida)

Porque é que sinto este sentimento tão grande e irreal, mas que é capaz de se estender ao infinito? A verdade é que tu és a minha realidade agora, a verdade é que só agora é que me apercebi o que eu sinto por ti…

Enquanto ouvia os aplausos aproveitei o momento para lhe perguntar…

**Bella POV**

- Bella, - apontou para mim - Aceitas vir ao Baile de Primavera comigo?

Estava toda a gente a olhar para mim, eu odeio ser o centro das atenções… - Humm, Edward não me parece… - disse a medo – Não gosto muito de bailes…- A sua cara perdeu o brilho e encheu-se de desapontamento. Baixei a cabeça com tristeza, eu realmente queria ir com ele mas, … Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando de repente as vozes dos espectadores começaram a gritar para eu aceitar. Céus, que vergonha. Só queria sair dali e esconder-me.

- Não saio daqui enquanto não aceitares. – aquele casmurro . As vozes das pessoas tornaram-se cada vez mais insistentes e com a minha audição apurada o barulho tornava-se insopurtável. Só tinha uma hipótese.

- Ok, ok, eu aceito. – ele sorriu-me radiante, desceu do palco e beijou-me em frente a todos. Perdi a minha linha de raciocínio, apenas sentia os seus lábios em mim e a sua fragrância inebriante. Ouvia os aplausos ao longe mas, naquele momento, nada interessava… Nada, até ele se separar de mim. – Vamos.

Concordei com a cabeça. Demos as mãos e dirigimo-nos para o carro. Ele abriu-me a porta como sempre, um perfeito cavalheiro. Quando entrou no carro, começou a guiar rumo a casa, acho eu…

- Edward – pigarreei, ele olhou para mim – Não me parece que possa ir ao baile.

De repente o carro parou na berma, e ele saiu rapidamente. Oh meu deus, que fui eu fazer. Tentei desapertar o cinto para ir ter com ele ao invés, por causa do desespero, acabei por o partir. Quando me vi livre dele saí. – Ed, não é que eu não queira ir contigo…

- Então porquê Bella? – disse com raiva. Esperei um bocado e quando voltou a falar a sua voz estava mais calma e gentil – Eu percebo Bella, deixa estar. Eu realmente não te mereço, sempre soube disso.

- Não é nada disso! – como é que ele poderia pensar uma coisa dessas. Ele, a melhor prenda que a vida me ofereceu, de novo. – Eu apenas tenho medo!

Ele aproximou-se de mim, lentamente. Fui recuando para trás e quando me apercebi estava encurralada contra o carro. Cada mão dele estava ao lado da minha cabeça. Não tinha saída possível. – De que é que tens medo?

Não sei, naquele momento não sabia de nada. Eu respirava a sua respiração, propagando o seu sabor por todo o meu corpo. – De te pisar. – O quê?? Eu não tinha acabado de dizer isto.

- Eu prometo que não me queixo – ele encostou os nossos narizes dando-me um beijo esquimó.

- Mas, não é só isso. Eu vou-te fazer passar vergonhas, e eu verdadeiramente não sei dançar.

Ele riu-se fazendo com que o seu hálito ainda me inebriasse mais. Parecia uma alcoólica sedenta pelo seu sabor. – Desta vez levo eu o meu spray pimenta. Assim, ninguém vai ver e não poderás passar vergonhas. Quanto ao dançar, estás sempre a tempo de aprender. – Agarrou-me na cintura, pôs as minhas mão no seu pescoço e aproximou-me ainda mais dele, como se isso fosse possível. Começamos a rodopiar, a dançar. – Vês como consegues? – A sua cara foi ficando cada vez mais perto da minha, Os nossos lábios, línguas, tocaram-se. Correspondi, dando tanto quanto recebia. As minhas mão passavam pelos seus bíceps, cabelo, face… Não consegui parar, parecia que algo comandava o meu corpo.- E então? - disse interrompendo o beijo- Já não tens medo?

- Não – susurrei e puxei-o de novo para mim – Agora beija-me!

Já era tarde quando cheguei a casa. Faltava uma hora para as aulas começarem. Vesti-me rapidamente e peguei nos livros. Ao chegar à escola estavam todos à minha espera. Alice já sabia…

- Iupi!!!! Agora vamos poder ir ás compras! Eu já sabia – ela estava exultante .

- Sim, mas nada de exageros. – Mal acabei de dizer isto todos eles, menos eu e Alice, começaram a rir às gargalhadas. Ela ficou incomodada.

Emmet aproximou-se de mim, pondo o seu gigantesco braço nos meus ombros sussurrou – Desejo-te boa sorte maninha. Ninguém te conseguirá salvar agora. – Fiquei verdadeiramente chocada com as suas palavras.

- Enquanto não fores às compras com a Ali não fazes verdadeiramente parte da família. Só um Cullen é capaz de passar este teste, por isso, minha querida, estás a ser testada. – com isto piscou-me o olho. Jasper podia ser muito calado, no entanto quando falava marcava bem a sua presença.

- Bem, agora vão à vossa vida que eu vou à minha. – Edward agarrou-me, empurrando-me para longe dali. – Se precisares de ajuda, telefona. – Ele sabia sempre o que dizer para me dar conforto…

Foi assim que as semanas se passaram e o dia finalmente chegou. Alice veio ter comigo ao meio dia para me por pronta para as oito da noite. Preferi não rever na minha mente o dia de compras com ela. Só sei que cheguei a casa mais morta que viva e com muito, mas mesmo muito, dinheiro gasto. O meu vestido era lilás. Era muito decotado à frente, um decote em bico, com uma faixa de missangas na cintura. Atrás, para minha infelicidade, o decote ia quase até ao rabo, na minha nuca apertavam-se, formando uma cruz, duas faixas também de missangas. O vestido era justíssimo, revelando muito do meu corpo. Ideias da Alice. Levava uns saltos altos de agulha, era hoje que ia partir o pescoço. Já era noite, quando ela acabou de me arranjar.

- Olha-te ao espelho – aquela não parecia em nada eu. Apesar de suave e simples, a maquilhagem realçava os meus pontos fortes e o vestido combinava comigo de uma forma inesperada. – Acho que é melhor que o leves hoje à noite vais precisar.

- O quê? – olhei para onde ela apontava

- Apenas confia em mim. – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Bem, agora vou eu arranjar-me. Encontramo-nos na festa.

**Edward POV**

Finalmente chegara a hora, bati suavemente à porta. Prontamente esta foi aberta. Bella apareceu. A minha garganta ficou seca e os meus olhos só conseguiam percorrer aquele corpo e cara que se encontrava à minha frente. Ela nunca esteve tão bela e era realmente perfeita. O vestido demarcava as suas curvas perfeitas e o lilás contrastava deliciosamente com a sua pele. O cabelo dela estava solto e caía em cachos sobre o seu corpo.

**Bella POV**

Sentia-me muito sensual enquanto observava a reacção de Edward. Parecia que afinal tinha que sair mais vezes com Alice.

- Va…vamos? – gaguejou. Ele raramente gaguejava.

- Sim, claro – para o atormentar um pouco, aproximei-me do seu ouvido e trincando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha sussurrei o mais provocadoramente que conseguia – Estás pronto?

Acenando com a cabeça, guiou-me até ao carro. Enquanto percorríamos o caminho para o baile, observava os sapatos que a Alice me obrigou a comprar. – Isto é uma arma mortífera. – disse irreflectidamente. O meu vestido apesar de ser comprido, revelava a minha coxa nesse momento.

- Hummm…- disse Edward enquanto observava demasiado atentamente a minha perna – depois lembra-me de agradecer à Alice. – este definitivamente não era o Edward inocente e cauteloso que eu conhecia.

Chegamos a um jardim amplamente iluminado. Ouvia-se os risos das pessoas, conseguia imaginar os movimentos delas ao som da música. Havia diversas flores pequenas e coloridas por toda a parte, um verdadeiro baile de Primavera. Ao entrar no recinto animado onde todos conviviam, pude avistar Rosalie, num vestido vermelho, agarrada a Emmet. – Só espero que quando chegue a altura eles se lembrem onde fica a cama.

- Que engraçadinha Bella. – Berrou Emmet, enquanto Edward tentava conter o riso.

Jasper e Alice estavam a um canto, também agarrados, mas mais discretos. Estes nunca teriam problemas quanto ao lugar. Ao olhar ao meu redor, observava todos os pares, senti o ar tornar-se demasiado sufocante…

- Queres ir lá para fora?

- Pensava que não conseguias ler os meus pensamentos!

- A cada dia que passa tornas-te mais clara para mim.

No jardim, havia uma fonte rodeada de arbustos. – Dás-me a honra desta dança? – exclamou Edward. Não havia ninguém cá fora, no entanto era um local ideal para se dançar. A música ouvia-se bem e o tempo estava agradável.

- Sim, senhor. – Pela segunda vez nesse dia, rodeou a minha cintura. Encostei a minha face no seu ombro enquanto os meus braços envolviam o seu pescoço.

**(N/A. Pois é. Existem duas músicas neste cap. Eu adoro especialmente esta. Parte da minha fic foi baseada nela. No youtube o link é .com/watch?v=FKi125iqnFg ; espero verdadeiramente que gostem. **_**"Fall for you" Secondhand Serenade**_**)**

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**(o melhor coisa desta noite é que não estamos a brigar)**  
Could it be that we have been this way before **(talvez nós já estivemos assim antes)**  
I know you don't think that I am trying **(eu sei que pensas que não estou a tentar)**  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core **( sei que te estás a desgastar até ao limite)**  
**

Senti-me protegida, segura. Mais uma vez, de novo, nos braços dele.

**  
But hold your breath **(mas prende a respiração)**  
Because tonig****ht will be the night that I will fall for you **(porque esta noite vai ser a noite que eu me vou apaixonar por ti)**  
Over again **(novamente)**  
Don't make me change my mind **(não me faças mudar de ideia)**  
Or I won't live to see another day **(senão não irei querer viver para ver outro dia)**  
I swear it's true (**juro que é verdade)**  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find **(porque uma rapariga como tu é impossivel de se encontrar)**  
You're impossible to find** (és impossivel de se encontrar)**  
**

-Bella – pegou-me no queixo e aproximando o seu rosto do meu, murmurou – Amo-te.- Nesse momento ele ofereceu-me a palavra que eu lhe pedi. Antes de lhe mostrar a nossa história precisava de saber que ele me amava de livre vontade. Tinha medo que ele me amasse porque pensava ser essa a sua obrigação depois de saber o que nós passamos juntos.

**This is not what I intended **(não era isto que eu pretendia)**  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart** (sempre te jurei que nunca te iria abandonar)**  
You always thought that I was stronger** (sempre pensaste que eu era mais forte)**  
I may have failed **( por isso posso ter falhado)**  
But I have loved you from the start** (mas amei-te desde sempre)**  
Ohhhh  
**

Retirei todos os meus escudos. Abri a minha mente, expondo os meus pensamentos a ele. Imaginei e revivi, de novo na minha mente, todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro…

**  
But hold your breath **(mas prende a respiração)**  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you **(porque esta noite vai ser a noite que eu me vou apaixonar por ti)**  
Over again **(novamente)**  
Don't make me change my mind **(não me faças mudar de ideia)**  
Or I won't live to see another day **(senão não irei querer viver para ver outro dia)**  
I swear it's true (**juro que é verdade)**  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find **(porque uma rapariga como tu é impossivel de se encontrar)**  
It's impossible **(é impossivel)**  
**

… ao nosso primeiro beijo**…**

**  
So breathe in so deep** (por isso respira profundamente)**  
Breathe me in **(respire-me)**  
I'm yours to keep **(sou teu para sempre)**  
And hold onto your words** (e guarda as tuas palavras)**  
Cause talk is cheap **(porque conversar é barato)**  
And remember me tonight** (e lembra-te de mim esta noite)**  
When you're asleep** (quando estiveres a dormer) **  
**

…à altura em que ele me pediu em noivado…

**  
But hold your breath **(mas prende a respiração)**  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you **(porque esta noite vai ser a noite que eu me vou apaixonar por ti)**  
Over again **(novamente)**  
Don't make me change my mind **(não me faças mudar de ideia)**  
Or I won't live to see another day **(senão não irei querer viver para ver outro dia)**  
I swear it's true (**juro que é verdade)**  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find **(porque uma rapariga como tu é impossivel de se encontrar)**  
You're impossible to find** (és impossivel de se encontrar)

… quando eu soube que ele tinha morrido…

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you **(esta noite vai ser a noite que eu me vou apaixonar por ti)**  
Over again **(novamente)**  
Don't make me change my mind **(não me faças mudar de ideia)**  
Or I won't live to see another day **(senão não irei querer viver para ver outro dia)**  
I swear it's true (**juro que é verdade)**  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find **(porque uma rapariga como tu é impossivel de se encontrar)**  
You're impossible to find** (és impossivel de se encontrar)

Mostrei todas as minha memórias, boas e más. Todas elas tinham constituído a minha vida em tempos, o meu futuro.

Perderam-se e voltaram a encontrar-se.

Ele olhava-me espantado. Soltei o meu braço esquerdo do seu pescoço. No meu dedo sentia um peso cada vez maior. Estendi a minha mão na sua frente, onde era possível ele ver o anel que fora da sua mãe. O meu anel de noivado.

Quando ele me ia dizer algo, de repente calou-se. O seu ar de surpresa foi substituído por um de terror. Já não era para mim que ele olhava. Virei-me para trás e vi-a. Um vulto tão pequeno quanto Alice. Os seus olhos eram grandes e os lábios carnudos. Parecia uma criança angélica. Um anjo…

* * *

Aqui está? Que acharam? Espero que deixem uma review a dar a vossa opinião! Ficaria mesmo feliz se o fizessem! Bjinho e obrigada


	8. Batalha

**Obrigada por todo o apoio pessoal. Esta minha primeira fic está a dar-me mais prazer em escrever do que eu esperava. E tudo por causa de voçês. Estou mesmo grata. Espero que gostem!**

**Vanessa :) – **Este capitulo vai ter muita acção! Espero que gostes. E vai ter um bocado de tragédia! Era isso que querias certo? Lol

**Sandra Pereira**** – **Tens toda a razão. Por vezes até eu própria me irrito por não ter mais. Enfim sou assim, é a vida. Ainda bem que tás a gostar! Bjinho

**Paloma Mary Von Underwood****- **Neste cap já vai confirmar as tuas suspeitas. Este cap não é tao romântico mas axo-o intenso na msm. Espero que seja do teu agrado ;). Bjo

**lunam217**** – **Acho que a música do heath ledger não era muito apropriada para aqui mas prometo que numa próxima fic ponho! Adoro-te! Bjinho

**Bella**.**Cullen.94** – é mesmo de meter medo. Já vais descobrir neste cap. Espero que continues a gostar. Bjo

**Chantal. Forks Cullen**** – **Será jane? Não sei não… lol. Tens que ler ;). Ficou bem a música não ficou? Eu tb axo. Desde o inicio desta fic q a queria pôr neste momento… Espero que contiues a gostar. Bjo

**Sunny Drenali**– Fiquei mt feliz por achares que tenho um bom gosto para músicas. Eu adoro ouvir música porque, tal como a escrita, pode provocar diversas emoções. Então quando se junta música a escrita, bem simplesmente adoro. Dá-me inspiração. Espero que continues a gostar. Bjo

**Hiime**** – **Ainda bem que gostas! Nunca me considerei uma boa escritora, apenas amo escrever. :D Mas ainda bem que não te estou a decepcionar. Bjinho

**teixeirinha**** – **Aleluia! Já não era sem tempo! Lol. Por falar nisso quando é que postas os teus caps???? Ai ai ai a menina! Angela e Bella… não me parece, desculpa lá. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que prefere rapaz e rapariga. Lol :P

* * *

_Mostrei todas as minha memórias, boas e más. Todas elas tinham constituído a minha vida em tempos, o meu futuro._

_Perderam-se e voltaram a encontrar-se._

_Ele olhava-me espantado. Soltei o meu braço esquerdo do seu pescoço. No meu dedo sentia um peso cada vez maior. Estendi a minha mão na sua frente, onde era possível ele ver o anel que fora da sua mãe. O meu anel de noivado._

_Quando ele me ia dizer algo, de repente calou-se. O seu ar de surpresa foi substituído por um de terror. Já não era para mim que ele olhava. Virei-me para trás e vi-a. Um vulto tão pequeno quanto Alice. Os seus olhos eram grandes e os lábios carnudos. Parecia uma criança angélica. Um anjo…_

- Olá Edward – disse o pequeno anjo maliciosamente, voltando-se para mim com fúria – Bella. – cuspiu o meu nome.

- Jane – respondeu ele. Parecia que eles já se conheciam. Como não sei. Só sabia que aquela pequena figura não me inspirava confiança e parecia ser seriamente perigosa. A sua mão apertava-me fortemente, parecia que estava com medo.

Um movimento entre os arbustos denunciou que ela trazia acompanhamento… Nesse momento os restantes Cullens apareceram…

- Aqui não Jane, existem demasiados… humanos. – Alice disse o que ninguém se atrevia a dizer. Eu continuava sem perceber o que se passava ali.

- Sim, e deliciosos por sinal. Poderiamos fazer um grande banquete – arrepiei-me só de pensar em todas as pessoas que eu conhecia a serem brutalmente chacinadas – Mas temos que deixar isso para mais tarde, viemos aqui por ti Bella – disse virando-se para mim com um sorrisinho de pura diversão em seus lábios – Ao que parece matas-te o meu querido irmão, John.

Ele tinha uma irmã? Como é que eu não soube disso antes. Então os Volturi finalmente tinham-me descoberto e a familia Cullen estaria em perigo por minha causa. – Sim, fui eu que o matei e com enorme prazer – ripostei – Mas, os Cullens não têm nada a ver com isto. É só a mim que tu queres. – Senti o olhar de todos a fulminar-me

- Isso é uma decisão de Aro. – a sua voz era rancorosa e parecia que se controlava para não me atacar - Vamos ter com eles.

Edward concordou e, por isso, eu segui-os Em menos de dois minutos já estavamos em casa deles. Carlisle, Esme e um vampiro que eu imaginava ser Aro, já nos esperavam.

- Então tu é que és a Bella? – interrogou Aro – Parece que te portas-te mal… - sorrindo pegou na minha mão, o seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu – Interessante. Jane, querida?

- NÃO! – Edward gritou e num espaço de sundos estava no chão a contorcer-se de dor e a gritar.

- Que se passa!? – corri para ele abraçando-o. Os seus gritos eram agonizantes. Fisicamente nada lhe acontecia, mas parecia que estava a ser torturado. Jane ria-se e olhava para ele. – Pára! – rosnei. O seu olhar virou-se para mim e senti que Edward relaxava nos meus braços. O riso na cara de Jane foi desaparecendo, enquanto a sua cara exprimia frustação. Lançava-me um olhar mortal.

- Deveras muito interessante. Parece que temos aqui um escudo. Não é verdade? – sorriu Aro para mim, enquanto eu confirmava com a cabeça – Pronta para o teu castigo?

- Sim, mas não há necessidade de os envolver nisto. – respondi

- Será? A verdade é que eles te protegeram indo contra as regras. Matas-te um vampiro e por isso deves ser punida, tal como eles.

- John também foi contra as regras ao matar a minha familia. Fiz-lhe um favor em eliminá-lo. – sorri

- És atrevida… Que tal um acordo que beneficie ambas as partes? – pensou por momentos, até que um divertimento mórbido lhe surgiu nos lábios – Que tal um combate até à morte com um dos meus soldados? Se tu morreres Edward terá que pertencer à minha familia. Irá dar-me jeito um vampiro com as suas capacidades. E se o teu oponente morrer, podes te considerar livre e em segurança. Ninguém te irá incomodar a ti e aos Cullen nunca mais.

- Não! O Edward não!

- Ou isso ou nada feito, agrada-me este acordo.

- Eu luto no lugar de Bella ou vou para a tua familia desde que tu não lhe toques – disse Edward. Ele não podia fazer isso e o pior de tudo era que Aro estava a reconsiderar a proposta…

-Eu aceito o combate – Edward agarrou-me exclamando que eu era insana e doida, que não podia fazer isto – Posso e vou! – abraçei-o e cheguei perto do seu ouvido – Aconteça o que acontecer, amo-te. Hoje e sempre. Até à morte. – os meus lábios massajaram os dele suavemente. Separei-me dolorosamente e voltei-me para Aro – Então? Quem será o meu oponente?

- Jane, afinal foi o irmão dela que matas-te.

Esme correu para mim e abraçou-me maternalmente. Alice e Rosalie também se juntaram a esta despedida – Obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por me ensinarem o que é ter uma familia novamente.

Emmet, Jasper e Carlisle, tentavam armar-se em machos, mas eu detectava tristeza nos seus olhos. Sorriram e abraçaram-me.

- Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? Eu consigo despedaçá-los a todos num minuto. Para além disso estou sempre pronto para uma boa luta – disse-me Emmet.

- Cala-te! – dissemos todos em uníssono. Parecia a primeira vez em que eu os encontrei. Eu não iria morrer. Não podia. Precisava das nossas noites em familia, dos sorrisos partilhados, das zangas… Precisava de amar. Mas mais importante, precisava de Edward. Se morresse seria só depois de Jane, Edward não poderia ter uma vida confinada aos Volturi… Nunca o poderia permitir.

Dando um sorriso a todos, aproximei-me de Jane. Esta já me esperava. Todos se tinham afastado o suficiente para nos verem.

Inesperadamente ela saltou para cima de mim. Apanhada de surpresa não consegui desviar-me. Senti as suas presas a morderem o meu pescoço. A minha pele forte foi facilmente perfurada. Engoli o grito de dor. Peguei numa pedra que estava à minha beira e dei com toda a força na sua cabeça. Ela soltou-se de mim guichando. Aproveitei a ocasião e torci-lhe o pescoço ouvindo os seus ossos a quebrarem. Seguidamente dirigi o meu punho ao seu nariz fazendo-a cair. As minhas presas foram directas à sua cara deformada. Ao sentir a carne das bochechas sobre a minha boca arranquei um pedaço, cuspindo para o chão. Jane uivava de dor, não conseguindo se recompor. O seu pescoço já voltava ao sitio. Com uma força sobrenatural parti-lhe a perna.

O meu corpo contorcia-se com a ansiedade de matar. Já não era mais a Bella, era o monstro que habitava dentro de mim, sedento para atacar, para assassinar. Ao longe ouvi um grito de Edward. Nesse preciso momento as minhas barreiras desapareceram-se e a preocupação tomou conta de mim.

Ela aproveitou estas milésimas de segundo de distração e atacou-me. O que eu senti não era nada comparado com tudo o que eu já senti antes. Era pior, mil vezes pior.

**Edward POV**

Aquela já não era a minha Bella, era a vampira que existia dentro de todos nós. A nossa parte irracional. Eu não conseguia olhar, porque sempre que olhava era compelido a atacar Jane, defender Bella. No entanto, os meus olhos não saiam do campo de batalha. Depois dos primeiros golpes atordoantes de Jane, ela consguiu recuperar e agorar era ela quem provocava dor. Aros parecia perturbado ao meu lado.

- Edward – chamou ele por mim… Lentamente fui levado para os seus pensamentos, onde ele me lembrou tudo aquilo que eu havia esquecido. Todas as memórias perdidas voltaram a mim. Recordei-me de quem antes fora e o que se passou naquele dia…

(flashback)

_O ardor percorria as minhas veias, sentia que estava a ser queimado lentamente. Uma substância viscosa substituia o meu sangue, paralizava os meus músculos. Incapaz de me mexer só conseguia gritar, ansiando pela minha morte. O que eu mais queria era morrer, queria paz. Um fim para aquela dor. A imagem dela vinha-me repetidamente À cabeça. Os seus olhos castanhos, os cabelos encaracolados e a sua delgada silhueta. O amor da minha vida. Ela aceitou casar comigo dando-me a maior felicidade do mundo, contudo vim parar a este hospital. Apesar de pensar que encontrar felicidade suprema tudo seria arruinado. Como é que ela sobreviveria sem mim? Provavelmente tropeçaria e cairia de uma ponte abaixo. A minha desastrada Bella. O céu sem ela iria ser o meu inferno. _

_Não sei quanto tempo passou, só sei que aos poucos e poucos a dor ia desaparecendo. Os meus ouvidos alcançavam sons distintos. No entanto, foi a pensar nela que senti o último bater do meu coração. _

_- Finalmente acordas-te… - abri os olhos lentamente e vi um médicocom uma beleza impressionante sentado à minha frente. – Sou Carlisle._

_Levantei-me com uma rapidez que não existia em mim antes. Consegui ver o quarto muito defenidamente e ouvia as vozes no corredor com muita distinção. Olhei para os meus braços brancos. A minha pele parecia quase transparente._

"_Como será que ele vai reagir…"_

_- Reagir a quê? – perguntei. A minha voz estava diferente. Parecia melodiosa e sem querer sedutora._

_Carlisle olhou-me espantado… "Consegues ouvir-me?". Isto foi bastante estranho ele não mexeu os lábios. Assustado acenei que sim com a cabeça. "Parece que a tua habilidade é ouvir os pensamentos._

_- Habilidade? Que se passa aqui? Que se passa comigo? Estou morto?- Foi nesse momento que descobri pela primeira vez quem era e o porquê daquele ardor contínuo na minha garganta. Durante dias, não consegui aceitar verdadeiramente quem era, um monstro. Mas tinha uma opção, caçar animais. _

_Continuava a ansiar por Bella, mas tinha que esperar até estar completamente preparado para a ver novamente. Carlisle acolhera-me como um pai. Era a sua familia agora._

_Deambulava pelos becos escuros tentando habituar-me ao cheiro das minhas possiveis presas. Tentando-me controlar. Foi então que os ouvi…_

"_Ela é bastante bonitinha. Tenho a certeza que vou gostar de a ouvir gritar quando tiver o meu corpo dentro do dela. Sentir o sangue a jorrar dela e a dor que o vai acompanhar. Por último, sentir o sangue dela na minha boca"_

_Era um grupo de vampiros e o seu lider preparava-se para atacar uma menina de 10 anos._

_- Parem – rosnei._

_Ele olhou surpreendido para mim sorrindo depois – Com que então um vegetariano hein? Queres experimentar, garanto que é… excitante? – a menina trenia de horror_

_-Não, seu demónio. Solta-a! – e ataquei-o. Dando oportunidade à menina de fugir. Nesse momento, todos os seus companheiros agarraram-me._

_- Metes-te com a pessoa errada. Vais te arrepender, te garanto. – Dito isto deu-me um murro no estomago. Tossi violentamente, enquanto que este me agredia mai e mais. Finalmente deu-se por contente – Parece que me arruinas-te a refeição. Agora vamos ter que arranjar outra… Vamos ver se me dás alguma ideia interessante. – Pousou a mão na minha cabeça e nos seus pensamentos senti que conseguia ver todas as minhas memórias. – Essa Bella parece ser deliciosa. – Não, não podia ser. Nunca na vida o deixaria tocar em Bella. Tentei atacá-lo mas nesse instante senti alguem a partir-me os dois braços e pernas. Gritei de dor, não me conseguia mover. Senti inúmeras presas a deliciarem-se com a minha pele, com o meu veneno. Caí na incosciência._

_Quando fiquei mais lúcido já era noite. Conseguia avistar a sala da casa de Bella. Toda a familia estava reunida menos ela. Dois vampiros seguravam-me por trás enquanto que os restantes do grupo se aproximavam de casa, juntamente com John._

_Vi tudo. Os pais, irmãos de Bella a serem massacrados. Os seus gritos de agonia, a luta que travavam sem efeito para se salvarem. John tal como eu observava com um sorriso na cara. Foi então que ela apareceu. Senti o seu delicioso cheiro. Tal como ele. Olhou para trás e lançando-me um sorriso atacou-a. A sua cara perplexa, o seu grito e convulsões. _

_- NÃO! BELLA! – as faces ardiam-me. As lágrimas não saiam. Tentava me soltar sem efeito – BELLA! BELLA! – a sua cara perdia a cor, a minha bella. Tudo isto por minha causa. Ela já não se debatia, as suas mãos caiam inertes. Ao longe ouviam-se uns cavalos a dirigiram-se para esta casa. Mas eu só conseguia fechar os olhos e entregar-me ao sofrimento._

_- Gostaste de a ver sofrer? Acho que te vou deixar vivo para te lembrares deste momento para sempre, mas antes um presentinho meu…- ele ria-se – Ataquem!_

_Sentia a força dos outros a partirem todos os ossos do meu corpo. E eu merecia. Arrancavam-me pedaços e mordiam-me com satisfação. Eu perante a dor só tentava esqueçer-me de tudo. Era um cobarde, não queria lembrar-me da pessoa que eu amei, da sua morte. Só queria solidão. Enquanto me arrancavam as pernas, braços,… eu gritava. E, a cada grito que desaparecia no ar, uma parte de mim também desparecia… Ao dar o último grito antes de cair na inconsciência, també a minha memória dela se foi._

_Quando voltei a acordar estava num quarto…_

_- Finalmente Edward! Deixaste-me preocupado…- disse uma voz que me era familiar – Encontrei-te todo despedaçado no bosque. Que aconteceu?_

_Na minha cabeça só havia confusão, quem era aquela pessoa e o que é que ela dizia. Nada fazia sentido. – Quem és tu?- o olhar deste homem paralisou – Quem sou eu? Edward? Não me lembro de nada…Onde é que estou?- "Não te lembras mesmo de nada?" – E porque é que consigo ouvir os teus pensamentos?_

"_Meu Deus Edward, o que é que te fizeram?"_

(fim do flashback)

- Não!!!!!!!!!! – Gritei. Aro olhava sorridente para mim – Foi tudo por minha culpa. Não… - cai no chão enquanto repetidamente dizia dizia não. A minha familia olhava chocada para mim. Nesse momento Bella gritou e não parava de gritar. Mas eu só balbuciava – não, não, não…

**Bella POV**

Sentia farpas a espetarem-se na minha pele. Ao abrir os olhos via vultos com facas que se aproximavam de mim, começaram a cortar minuciosamente a minha pele, todas as suas zonas expostas. A lámina fria tocava nos pontos em que podia infligir dor máxima e o meu veneno escorria pelas feridas. Era uma dor insopurtável. Eram as mais inesperadas formas de tortura de uma só vez. Num mesmo periodo de tempo, sentia coisas a queimarem-me, cordas a esticarem o meu corpo, facas a abrirem-me… Havia outros segundos em que sentia a minha cabeça a ser decapitada ou os meus ossos a separarem-se e os meus músculos a explodirem.

Não aguentava mais. A minha voz já quase que não era audivel. À minha volta só via os vultos e uma zona desértica, ao fundo encontrava-se a minha familia já morta a olhar para mim com sorrisos sinistros na cara. Eles divertiam-se e gargalhavam… Jane estava entre eles..

Ao longe ouvia alguém a murmurar repetidas vezes não, não, não… Eu conhecia a sua voz, era, … não me conseguia lembrar. Estava quase a morrer, na minha mente só ouvia aquela voz. Edward… o seu nome veio num suspiro.

Lembrei-me quem era e onde estava. Precisava de pôr o escudo. Senti a minha mente a proteger-se novamente. A dor ia desaparecendo…

Quando abri os olhos vi Jane a olhar triunfantemente para mim. Esta era a minha única oportunidade. Fingi que continuava a ser torturada e gritava de dor. Ela aproximava-se de mim para acabar com o trabalho. Quando o seu corpo estava suficientemente perto do meu, levantei a mão e arranquei-lhe o braço. Agora só se ouviam os gemidos dela. Eu ia-me vingar. Tudo o que ela me fez sofrer ela ia sentir, ao dobro. Segurando-a debaixo de mim enfiei a minha mão dentro da sua barriga com um só golpe. Retirava os seus já mortos orgãos, molhados pelo veneno intragável dela. Subi a minha mão e agarrando-lhe o coração esmaguei-o. Era outra vez um monstro. Não tinha pena nem dó. Os seus gritos davam-me prazer e incentivavam-me a continuar. Por baixo de mim ela debatia-se no entanto não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ao aproximar a minha mão da sua cara ela mordeu-me. Rosnando mordi-lhe a orelha e arranquei-a. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo foi poupada. Os seus olhos foram queimados pelo meu veneno, os seus orgãos desfeitos. O seu nariz estava partido e os dentes perfeitos foram arrancados um por um. Quando já não havia mais nada para aproveitar decapitei-a. Sempre com uma lentidão propositada. No seu fim de vida ela já não tinha voz para protestar. Provou do seu próprio veneno, foi torturada. Olhei para a cabeça dela e segurei-a pelo cabelo, no seu rosto os seus olhos vermelhos continuavam com uma expressão de surpresa. Levantei-a bem alto para que Aro pudesse olhar. Rapidamente fiz uma fogueira onde queimei os seus restos, ou o que restava deles. Ao olhar para o que havia feito é que me apercebi que nunca tinha reparado no que o que estava dentro de nós podia fazer. Os humanos tinham razão em nos temer...

Todos se aproximaram de mim abraçando-me. Esperava repulsa deles mas nos seus olhos apenas havia alegria. Aro olhou para mim com fúria.

- Até uma próxima Bella e boa sorte.

O que queria ele dizer com isso. Ao longe o meu olhar cruzou o de Edward que estava sentado no chão com uma cara de sofrimento atroz. Que se teria passado…

- Edward… - murmurei. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. A sua cara ficou mil vezes pior.

- Não te aproximes! Sou um verdadeiro horror. Nunca me irás perdoar… – dito isto levantou-se e fugiu, correndo a toda a velocidade possivel…

* * *

**E então? Que axaram? (reviews *-* ???)**

**Espero que tenham gostado!!! Obrigada por tudo.**

**Bjinho**


	9. Incondicional e Irrevogavelmente

Nunca tinha recebido tantos reviews, fiquei mt contente. Acho q o cap anterior foi um dos melhores mesmo. Tava com inspiração. Axo que, sinceramente, este não está tão bom. Aliás axo que está fraquinho... Enfim... Espero que se divirtam a ler na mesma e mt mas msm mt obrigada pelas reviews! SO JÁ FALTA UM CAP ;)

**Lunan217 –** Fico feliz que tenhas gostado. A parte que eu mais gostei de fazer foi mesmo o flashback mas, também foi a mais fácil. :p

**Vanessa J -** O edward é meio atormentado foi por isso que fugiu. Meio cobarde é verdade. É a vida. Sou mais especifica neste cap. Espero que gostes

**Chantal. Forks Cullen –** Realmente é um bocadinho culpado. Mas ele só queria ajudar a rapariguinha, foi uma causa nobre :p.

**Teixeirinha-** é claro q vai atrás dele, lol. Aqui está o 9 cap. Lol espero q gostes. O coiso não tá la mt bom

**Sunny Drenali-** Ainda bm q o cap anterior foi o teu preferido, era suposto ser o cap principal digamos assim. Este não é tão bom, mas espero q gostes mesmo assim

**Sunshine-** Ainda bm q gostas.t. Continua a ler e a dar a tua opinião ;)

**Mih Brandon Cullen –** Não vai ter mais batalha, desculpa s desiludi. Até à próxima é uma forma de expressão. Tp eles são imortais de certeza q s vão voltar a encontrar. :P

**Sandra Pereira –** Obrigada como sempre. Os teus elogios dão-m grand animo. Mas, receio q este cap tá um bcd fraquinho. Lol J

**Bella. Cullen. 94 –** Ela é um bcd agressiva é. Tem q ser. As mulheres não são só florzinhas de cheiro, não axas? Lol

**Paah Mary Von Black –** Edcat? Nunca percebi esse nome. Já li numa fic. O q significa? Ainda bem q gostast. Acabei de actualizar lol :P

**Jennifer28 –** Este cap tem uma cena… ah… mais romântica. Mas não ta mt boa. Mas aquece um bcdinho tb. Lol.

**Hiime –** Eu tb adorei a Jane morta. Ela é má mas a sua habilidade é mt boa J S fosse cmg tb m sentiria mt culpado, axo q qq pessoa s sentiria

**Julesbinoche –** a tragédia não dura mt tempo infelizemente porque só já falta mais um cap. Espero q gostes e ainda bm q gostast, fico mt feliz :D

_

* * *

_

_Ao longe o meu olhar cruzou o de Edward que estava sentado no chão com uma cara de sofrimento atroz. Que se teria passado…_

_- Edward… - murmurei. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. A sua cara ficou mil vezes pior._

_- Não te aproximes! Sou um verdadeiro horror. Nunca me irás perdoar… – dito isto levantou-se e fugiu, correndo a toda a velocidade possivel…_

Olhei à minha volta, todos eles aparentavam estar preocupados… - Que se passou? – em resposta à minha pergunta Alice abanou a cabeça. Soltei os meus instintos deixando que o cheiro adocicado de Edward me conduzisse até ele. Quando senti que estava pronta começei a correr a toda a velocidade.

As árvores à minha frente não eram visiveis, eram apenas uma mancha devido ao meu correr. Neste momento não respirava mas sentia o ar bater na minha face. As minhas pernas mexiam-se tão rapidamente que eu flutuava. O meu corpo era uma máquina que desafiava todas as leis da gravidade.

Cada vez me aproximava mais, eu sabia que ele tinha pressentido a minha presença. Porque fugiria ele de mim… o que é que eu não perdoaria?... será que foi apenas uma desculpa para se ver livre de mim? Afinal de contas ele viu o monstro que eu poderia ser.

A minha mente baralhava-se com perguntas sem resposta. Estava com tanto medo…

- EDWARD!!!! – ele não me ouvia, ele não queria ouvir. Será que não se importaria com o que eu sentia.

Eu apenas não me imaginava sozinha de novo, sem mais nada… Eu queria compartilhar mais sorrisos, mais abraços, mais amor… O nosso tempo ainda não acabou, só começou… Não permitiria que ele me abandonasse outra vez! Não iria fingir que era forte, porque sempre que se trata de Edward eu sou o ser mais quebrável que já existiu. Posso não ser perfeita, mas ele também não é!

-EDWARD! POR FAVOR! – gritei com toda a força do meu ser, parando na nossa clareira – Se eu cometi algum erro perdoa-me! Eu sou assim, aquele monstro que viste, se não me puderes esqueçer… - apercebi-me que nunca poderia mudar, nem mesmo por ele. Eu era aquele monstro, ele dormia dentro de mim à espera de ser acordado. A minha respiração tornava-se ofegante, entrecortada – Eu apenas não posso ser como tu.

Não me contive. As minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu caí de joelhos. O meu corpo convulsionava-se em desespero, os meus olhos ardiam. Nesse momento, a chuva começou a cair. Eu gritava de dor, desespero. Chorava por todo o meu sofrimento, por tudo o que passei. Chorava um choro sem lágrimas. A única água que me molhava era a chuva…

Senti uns braços a rodearem-me, puxando-me para ele sentou-me no seu colo. Embalou-me naquele aconchego …

Aos poucos e poucos fui-me acalmando… Agarrava-me à sua camisa para ele não escapar e para eu me segurar.

- A culpa não é tua Bella, sou eu… Tu… Raios! Olha para mim e ouve-me bem. Tu nunca serás um monstro! Ouvis-te bem?! Tu para mim és perfeita!- agarrou-me ainda mais de encontro ao seu peito – O único monstro aqui sou eu… Estás a rir-te de quê?- exclamou indignado mal me começei a rir

- Tu dizes que eu não sou nenhum monstro e apelidas-te a ti próprio por esse nome! É hilário não achas? Quer dizer olha bem para ti! Nunca fizeste mal a uma mosca… Quer dizer já mordes-te uns leões e tal, mas de resto..

Segui-se um silêncio desconfortável. Ele fechou os olhos sem nunca me largar. – Bella, fui eu que matei a tua familia. – o quê? Não era possivel, não, não podia ser… Instintivamente fiquei rigida nos seus braços. Encostou a testa à minha – Por favor, perdoa-me…

Sem pensar, sem raciocinar e com toda a minha força empurrei-o bruscamente. – O quê??! – levantamo-nos os dois – Tu matas-te a minha mãe com quem te rias- pus as minhas mãos no seu peito com força, mais uma vez, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se - O meu pai com quem tu sempre debatias e aprendias

- Escuta por favor…

- Os meus irmãozinhos com quem brincavas – dei-lhe uma bofetada – pensava que os amavas…- batia-lhe descontroladamente.

**Edward POV**

Apenas fiquei parado, enquanto sentia o choque das suas mãos contra a minha face. Eu merecia. Mas, ela tinha que saber a história toda, ela tinha que saber o que realmente aconteceu. Que eu tentei protegê-los…

- Bella… - aproximei-me dela abraçando-a. Nos meus braços ela debatia-se por se soltar no entanto não era só ela que era forte – Escuta, por favor…

Apesar de ela continuar a lutar para se escapar eu começei a contar tudo. Gradualmente ela foi-se acalmando. As palavras custavam-me a sair da boca, a formar-se, mas ia conseguindo. A chuva caía ainda com mais intensidade… - No dia seguinte quando Carlisle me encontrou no bosque, eu não me recordava de nada. Não sei como aconteceu, a minha memória sumiu…- os seus braços jaziam inertes, os seus olhos estavam fechados – Eu lamento imenso… Percebes agora porque é que eu não posso ficar?

Mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio, só se ouvia o cair da chuva e o resfologar das árvores. O vento soprava envolvendo os meus cabelos e os de Bella. Estes batiam na minha cara fazendo com que eu inspirasse o seu aroma.

- Edward, o que é que ele ia fazer à rapariga… - tentei evitar contar-lhe esse tipo de pormenores…

- John era um batedor. Quanto mais fizesse sofrer as suas presas mais ele se excitava…

- Ainda não me respondes-te… - pois não, esperava poder omitir

- Ele queria violá-la… Queria que ela sofresse enquanto ele gozava e depois queria beber o seu sangue aos poucos e poucos. Ele ia torturá-la…

- Que idade é que ela tinha? – não entendia o sentido destas perguntas…

- 10 anos…

- E tu tentaste salvá-la porquê?

- Eu ouvia os seus pensamentos, eu conseguia sentir a sua satisfação, o seu prazer, e depois vi-a… - suspirei ao recordar-me das minhas memórias – Ela era tão pequena e indefesa, ela apenas pensava na sua mãe e estava aterrorizada. Eu não pude evitar… Tinha que a ajudar

- Foste tu que disseste ao John onde eu morava?

- Não! Nunca na vida conseguiria fazer isso – apertei-a contra mim – a habilidade dele permitia-o ver as minhas memórias, foi assim que ele descobriu… Bella…

Ela soltou-se e desta vez não a impedi, sabia que naquele momento a devia repugnar. Ao olhar nos seus olhos apercebi-me que a ia perder mais uma vez. A sua cara era de raiva e de mágoa.

**Bella POV**

- Perdoa-me! – a sua cara estava completamente deformada com o seu sofrimento. Os olhos dourados imploravam por mim. E no entanto… apesar de tudo… nunca o amei tanto como agora.

Era verdade que ele é que conduziu o John até à minha família e que por causa disso perdi parte de mim. Mas, foi tudo por ele tentar salvar uma menina de dez anos. Eu no seu lugar não teria feito o mesmo? Uma pessoa decente teria feito. Ele não poderia calcular as consequências. Tinha pouco menos que uma semana de vida, um recém-nascido, e mesmo assim conseguiu-se controlar ao ponto de ver o que era correcto ou não.

- Edward…- aproximei e pousei a minha mão no seu rosto – ainda não percebeste que não há perdão possível para ti?

- Percebo – o choque passou-lhe nos olhos, como se fosse possível, a sua tristeza aumentou ainda mais – Vou-me embora embora então. Desculpa, eu compreendo – forçou um sorriso e virando costas e começou a andar. Incrédula, fiquei parada.

O que pensava ele que estava a fazer? Não entendo o porquê… ahh…

-EDWARD! – agarrei-o pelo braço puxando-o para mim com tanta força que caímos os dois no chão molhado. Rapidamente pus-me por cima, prendendo-o entre as minhas pernas ao chão. Assim, ele não escapava. – Está doido? Não quero que fujas de mim…

- Mas… pensei…

- O teu problema é que tu pensas demasiado! Não entendes? – ele olhava-me confuso – Não há perdão possível, porque tu não tiveste culpa! Fizeste tudo ao teu alcance para me proteger, e a eles. Afinal que os matou? Tu ou John? – pela sua cara era claro que ele ainda não estava convencido – Não me amas?

- É claro que sim Bella mas…

Parei a sua fala com o meu dedo. Aproximei-me dele e quando estava a milímetros dos seus lábios… - Então beija-me… - sussurrei. A chuva era torrencial nesse momento. As roupas molhadas colavam-se aos nossos corpos. Ele pousou as suas mão nas minhas costas fazendo-me deitar sob ele. Toda a extensão do seu peito estava encostada ao meu. Sentia os seus músculos a moldarem-se a mim. Os meus lábios encostaram-se aos dele e suavemente comecei a saboreá-los. Pedi permissão para invadir a sua boca a qual foi concedida rapidamente. Calmamente explorei a sua língua e ele a minha. O tempo passava por nós e sentia o meu desejo a aumentar. As suas mãos pressionaram-me mais contra ele e as minhas mãos exploravam o seu corpo. Não me contendo trinquei o seu lábio passando a minha língua por ele. As suas mãos percorriam as laterais do meu corpo fazendo-me ofegar. No meu pescoço sentia os seus dentes a darem-me pequenas mordidas e leves chupões. Todo o meu corpo ansiava por ele. Os nossos beijos tornavam-se mais selvagens e velozes.

- Acho que é melhor pararmos. – ele disse ofegante.

- Porquê? – sorri mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da sua orelha e bricando com ele com a minha boca

- Porque senão não vou conseguir conter-me – disse num gemido

- E quem é que te pediu para te conteres. Solta-te… a não ser que não sejas capaz, claro…

Os seus olhos olharam para mim indignados. Sabia que ele me ia fazer pagar por isso. Rapidamente trocou de posição. O seu cabelo molhado ainda o tornava mais sensual. Com astúcia começou a beijar-me passando as suas mãos debaixo da minha camisola. Acariciou a minha barriga subindo mais para cima. Quando senti a sua mão molhada nos meus seios gemi de prazer, os seus olhos agora estavam turvos. Com um movimento rasgou a minha camisola. Não me importei…

-Edward, por favor…

A sua mão acariciava-os sendo rapidamente substituida pela sua boca. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer. Ele parecia que me provava, Lentamente a sua mão que estava livre foi descendo até ás minhas calças. Sentia a sua mão a tocar-me por cima da ganga, estava a delirar. Num piscar de olhos já estava sem calças. Ele estava completamente vestido ainda. Senti os seus dedos onde eu mais precisava dele, acariciando. Não sei o que se passava comigo. Sentia algo a vir. Queria explodir. Os seus dedos brincavam por cima das minha cuecas…

-Ed.. Edward…

- Quem é que não é capaz?- não consegui responder-lhe porque naquele momento gritei de prazer máximo. Era instintivo não conseguia evitar.

Por um instante tudo o que fizemos foi olharmo-nos com carinho e intensidade. Então, mais suavemente, ele puxou-me ainda mais para si fazendo-me encostar os meus lábios aos dele. Pareciamos um só e quando o beijei senti o sabor da água misturado com o seu. Se eu precisasse de ar neste momento já estava morta.

Trocando de posições percorria o seu corpo com as minhas mãos. Sentia-o estremecer debaixo de mim. Tirei a sua camisola, dando pequenos beijos por todo o seu corpo. Quando fiz tenções de lhe tirar as calças e as minhas mão passaram por cima da sua… ahhh… proteberância… senti-o a a gemer. Gostei, afinal ele també era vulnerável. Brinquei um pouco mais e ao desapertar o ziper fi-lo com estrema lentidão, tendo sempre o cuidado de deixar os meus dedos tocarem-no. Deixei o meu escudo desaparecer…

**Edward POV**

Sentia as suas mãos em mim o que me excitava ainda mais. Não conseguia aguentar muito mais tempo. Voltei a trocar de posição. Continuamos a beijar-nos e a acariciar cada parte do corpo um do outro. As nossas mãos tinham vontade própria.

Foi então que a senti… a mente dela. As suas emoções agora eram minhas… o prazer dela, o amor… Sentia-me no auge. Com um movimento tornei-nos num só. Movimentando-me dentro dela, dando o maior prazer possivel aos dois.

Não conseguia distinguir os sentimentos dela, as suas sensações, dos meus. Eramos verdaeiramente um só. Eu era ela e ela era minha.

Cansados deitamo-nos na relva. O sol abria caminho por entre as nuvens. Os seus raios faziam a nossa pele iluminar. A sua cabeça estava parada no meu peito e os seus braços ao meu redor. Queria estar assim para todo o sempre…

- Bella, posso te pedir algo?

- Hummmm – ela murmurou

- Podes-me devolver o anel de noivado da minha mãe?

**Bella POV**

Ele queria que eu lhe devolvese o anel. Ele afinal não me queria? Senti-me traida e desapontada. Mais uma vez os meus olhos arderam-me. Peguei no anel que tinha sido o meu pilar nos tempos mais dificeis e entreguei-o.

Rapidamente Edward pôs-me em pé, ajoelhando-se à minha frente.

- Isabella Marie Swan – disse, enquanto eu tentava perceber que espécie de brincadeira era aquela – és o meu destino. Por todas as divergências que se atravessem no nosso caminho, acabaremos por nos encontrar. Nem a morte nos pode separar. A verdade é que o meu coração pertence-te e ele estará sempre onde tu estiveres. Eu sou teu e quero que tu sejas minha para sempre, para a eternidade. Por isso, aceitas casar comigo?

Abracei-o. Aquele momento não necessitava de palavras. Senti o peso do anel de volta no meu dedo – Sim… - E com este momento lembrei-me das palavras mais verdadeiras que alguma vez proferi. A verdade é que fizesse o que fizesse, nada conseguiria impedir-me de o amar pois, eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele...

* * *

**Aqui está mais um cap. Lamento informar mas não consigo escrever cenas de sexo. Eu tentei mas saiu mal como vocês já leram... :(**

**Apesar deste cap ruim recebo reviews na mesma (*-*?)**

**bjinho**


	10. Destiny

_Rapidamente Edward pôs-me em pé, ajoelhando-se à minha frente._

_- Isabella Marie Swan – disse, enquanto eu tentava perceber que espécie de brincadeira era aquela – és o meu destino. Por todas as divergências que se atravessem no nosso caminho, acabaremos por nos encontrar. Nem a morte nos pode separar. A verdade é que o meu coração pertence-te e ele estará sempre onde tu estiveres. Eu sou teu e quero que tu sejas minha para sempre, para a eternidade. Por isso, aceitas casar comigo?_

_Abracei-o. Aquele momento não necessitava de palavras. Senti o peso do anel de volta no meu dedo – Sim… - E com este momento lembrei-me das palavras mais verdadeiras que alguma vez proferi. A verdade é que fizesse o que fizesse, nada conseguiria impedir-me de o amar pois, eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele..._

**1 século depois**

**Bella POV**

Estava de volta… A mesma clareira aonde tinhamos feito amor, a mesma clareira aonde me apercebi que a distância e os anos só tornam o amor mais forte.

Haviamos voltado, após um século de distância, finalmente haviamos chegado a Forks. Nós, os seres imutáveis, apercebemo-nos que algo em nós mudava, um amor mais forte surgia a cada dia… Apesar de tudo, muito havia mudado no mundo.

O mundo, a Terra… pensei com um sorriso… tal como nós, fisicamente permanecia igual, com a sua rotação, forncendo vida e casa a milhões de individuos… no entanto, o seu interior, constituido por todos nós, mudava constantemente. Decisões a toda a hora eram feitas, vidas nasciam, pessoas morriam… Todo este turbilhão de vida era um único planeta.

Tinha receio que o meu amor por Edward ao fim de tanto tempo se fosse desvanecendo, mas ocoreu precisamente o contrário. Ficava ansiosa de passar mais um dia com ele. E só de pensar que apenas desejava amor e companhia, no entanto ofereceram-me muito mais do que isso, deram-me o infinito

Senti uns braços a envolverem-me a minha cintura suavemente… - Em que estás a pensar? – era a sua pergunta preferida

- Apenas a devanear… - virei-me para ele dando-lhe um leve toque de lábios.

- Lembras-te da última vez que estivemos aqui? – perguntou-me Edward

- Oh sim – um sorriso malicioso atravessou-me a cara – Se me lembro… Deviamos repetir a experiÊncia, não achas?

- Não me apetece ouvir o Emmett, outra vez… - ri-me. Já me tinha esquecido dessa parte.

_Flashback_

_Nesse dia quando regressamos a casa, entre sorrisos e beijos, fomos recebidos por Emmett…_

_- Voçês sabem que temos camas aqui, não sabem? Não é necessário irem para a relva…_

_- Ma…Mas c…como é que sabias? – se eu pudesse morrer de vergonha, acreditem que naquele momento estava morta_

_- Digamos que é um bocado impossivel nós não ouvirmos… - disse Emmett depravadamente_

_Virei-me para Edward enterrando a cabeça no peito dele – Que vergonha… Nós fazemos assim tanto barulho? – perguntei só para ele ouvi_

_- Não amor. O Emmett está a gozar. Não é?- juro, naquele momento, o Edward falou de uma forma bastante assustadora_

_-__ "Ed.. Edward…" – imitou-me Emmett, a tentar fazer a minha voz - "Quem é que não é capaz?"_

_- Ele ouviu mesmo! – exclamei aterrada_

_- Bella, o Emmett não ouviu nem viu nada. A única pessoa que viu e ouviu foi a ALICE, que se entusiasmou um bocadinho demais e contou a toda aa gente._

_- A verdade é que toda a gente se entusiasmou, e foi a correr para os quartos! Nós sabemos da existência de camas! Mas já agora digam-me, é bom? Nunca experimentei num prado…._

_-EMMETT! – rosnei – é isto que me espera para toda a eternidade?! – murmurei_

_- É minha querida, infelizmente. Podemos sempre mudar-nos…_

_- Esperem aí o que querem dizer com "para toda a eternidade"? – Alice dava pulinhos na sala ansiosa por ouvir a resposta_

_- Ahhh…Esse pequeno pormenor falhou-te, não foi? – olhei pa Edward – Bem se tem mesmo que dizer…- levantei a mão que continha o meu anel_

_Vou só referir que depois foi o fim do mundo. Gritos e abraços, e mais uma dose de gritos. A Alice implorou para ser a minha dama de honor e madrinha e planeador. Eu aceitei com a única condição de que tinha que ser algo pequeno, à qual ela concordou com desagrado._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Bem posso sempre ameaçar a Alice que se voltar a dizer alguma coisa nunca mais vou ao shopping com ela…

- Isso ia deixa-la desesperada. Boa ideia…

- Esta conversa fez-me lembrar a altura de palneamento ddo casamento. Acho que nunca fiz tantas compras em toda a minha vida. A Alice é louca!

- Mas o resultado final foi muito bom meu amor. Tens que admitir. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha eternidade, quando te vi a aproximares-te de mim…

_Flashback_

_Estes últimos dias tinham sido de loucos. Alice arrastou-me para todas as lojas de noivas que existiam em Seatle. Mas a verdade é que acabamos por encontrar o vestido perfeito. Era a cara do Edward, clássico. Condizia com o anel: muito simples e fluido. Fazia um trespasse no peito e uma faixa na cintura, depois caía normalmente__**. (N/A tem o site no perfil, para vcs verem o vestido)**__. O casamento realizou-se numa pequena capela de Forks. À medida que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar eu entrei. Esqueçi os olhares fixos em mim, apenas me centrei nos olhos de Edward, aqueles olhos hipnotizantes. Só imaginava a minha vida à beira dele, os momentos passados, e os que virão. Tudo o resto à minha volta não existia. Foi preciso um pequeno toque seu na minha mão para eu acordar do meu transe e dizer sim ao padre. Decidimos pedir-lhe que alterasse o "até que a morte vos separe" por "para toda a eternidade"…_

_- Declaro-vos marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – Edward debruçou-se sobre mim muito calmamente, Claro que eu não sou calma. Atirei-me para ele, surpreendendo-o, e beijei-o apaixonadamente. O tempo passou e eu continuei nos seus braços ignorando os limpares de garganta das pessoas. _

_Infelizmente Edward puxou-me para trás – Hoje à noite temos todo o tempo do mundo – sussurrou._

_É a mais pura das verdades, pensei com um sorrisinho._

_Fim do flashback_

- Provocaste-me a noite toda - acusou-me Edward

- Ei! Tu é que me afastaste. É para aprenderes a nunca afastares uma mulher quando ela está entretida a beijar-te.

- Reparas-te que durante a nossa dança não me calcas-te uma única vez. – ele ia-se arrepender de ter dito isto. Com toda a minha força pisei-lhe o pé – Ai! Estás agresssiva hoje…

- Desculpa Eddie, foi sem querer. – Sabia que ele odiava que lhe chamassem isso. Pus na minha cara o sorriso mais inocente que consegui.

- Não devias mesmo ter feito isso. – oh não, o sorrisinho que ele tinha nunca significava boas noticias

- Edward Cullen, nem tentes! Nem sequer penses!

- Oh meu amor – pôs a mesma cara de inocente – Eu não estava a pensar em fazer-te nada. Mas agora que falas nisso, vou-te dar um conselho… Corre pela tua vida!

Oh não, oh não. Ele sabia que eu odiava isso. Corri, e corri. Mas claro, ele foi mais rápido. Atirou-me ao chão e com os seus dedos começou a fazer-me cócegas. Eu ria sem parar…

- Hummm agora os pés….

- Não por favor, não – tarde de mais ele já me estava a descalçar – já sabes que eu te amo – tentei com uma voz suplicante

- Não me convences-te – e começou a fazer cócegas nos pés. Quando eu estava ao ponto de morrer pela segunda vez na vida. Ele parou. E aproximando-se de mim, beijou-me.

- Amo-te - sussurrou, aconcheguei-me contra o seu peito, e continuamos a fazer caricias e a dar beijos e mais beijos um ao outro.

_Flashback_

_- Para onde vamos?- ele apenas abanou a cabeça – Edward, é a minha noite de núpcias, tenho esse direito._

_- Já estamos a chegar, podes esperar mais um bocadinho. _

_- Sabes que ficas sexy a conduzir o barco? – deixei as minhas mãos deslizarem pelas suas omoplatas. Aproximei-me do seu pescoço e roçei os meus dentes aguçados – Muito sexy – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo._

_-Bella – a sua voz estava rouca e ofegante – espera só mais um bocadinho ok? _

_Aproximei-me por trás dele e prensei-me contra as suas costas. - E quem disse que não estou a esperar. Achas que estou inquieta? – passei as minhas mãos pelo seu abdominal indo mais para baixo…_

_-Olha para em frente! – disse desesperado. Olhei e vi uma ilha. A lua iluminava-a mostrando uma casa lindissima como fundo. Era em vidro, parecida com a de Forks. As árvores tropicais rodeavam-na. Era simplesmente belo._

_- É…linda. Simplesmente linda_

_- Ilha Esme – Esme?- foi o o Cralisle que ofereceu à Esme e ela ofereceu-se para a emprestar. E então que tal?_

_- Perfeita…- foi tudo o que consegui dizer._

_Quando chegamos à pequena ponte em madeira onde o barco iria ficar, Edward pegou-me ao colo – Não era suposto fazeres isso, só quando chegassemos à porta?_

_- Comigo é tudo ou nada – disse rindo-se _

_Quando chegamos ao quarto principal, cuja parede era em vidro, com vista para a praia e mar, começamos automaticamente a beijar-nos. _

_- Hora da vingança – disse Edward_

_A lua iluminava o quarto, tornando o momento perfeito. As suas mão começaram a acariciar todas as partes do meu corpo., como as mãos de um pianista que sabe exactamente as notas onde deve tocar, também ele me tocava onde eu queria ser tocada. Eu apenas me entregava ao momento. As roupas foram rasgadas e quando finalmente recuperei o folego, começei a explorar o seu corpo também. A sua pele, tal como a minha, era dura, impenetrável. No entanto, quando o arranhava fazia-o arfar, deixando marca. Quando já não restava nenhum impedimento, quando eu já estava no meu limite devido às suas caricias, fundimo-nos num só. Nestes momentos pareciamos verdadeiramente um. Era a melhor forma de união possivel. Quando finalmente as forças faltaram, ficamos na cama abraçados a ver o crepúsculo a reflectir-se sobre o mar…Nunca senti tanto amor…_

_Fim de Flashback_

- Sabes, de certa maneira nem tudo o que acontecu foi horrivel… Quando pensei que a minha vida estava acabada, quando pensei que não tinha mais ninguém, estava sozinha, tu apareceste. – sorri-lhe – Amaldiçoei tantas vezes o destino, pela vida que me deu, pelos acontecimentos que marcaram a minha vida, mas no fim encontrei-te. Parece que um amor como o nosso tem que durar para a eternidade, mas primeiro tivemos que sofrer, para dar o verdadeiro valor à nosa ligação, ao que temos. Estou a ser um bocado, hum, lamechas não?

- Não Bella. – sorriu e beijou-me na testa – Tudo o que disseste é verdade. E o melhor de tudo é que não voltarei a abandonar-te. Estaremos juntos para todo o sempre…

- Até à eternidade…

E juntos, ficamos abraçados a ver o crepúsculo, do pôr do sol. O crepúsculo que anuncia o fim do dia e a chegada de um novo. O crepúsculo que ao difundir-se no céu, se mostra ser a única constante dos nossos dias. O crepúsculo, algo que o destino nunca alteraria...

* * *

**Aqui está o último capitulo. Ainda vou fazer um pequeno epilogo mas que so vai conter um pequeno comentário meu. A história já acabou. Peço desculpa não responder às reviews, sei que é chato, mas não tenho andado com tempo. Peço tb imensa desculpa por so ter postado hj. Vava o lemon foi muito leve, depois faço um melhor pa ti noutra fic (quer dizer tento). Eu sei que digo sempre isto, mas o cap podia ter ficado melhor, apenas não consegui pôr melhor. E lamento tb por isso. Espero que não seja tb mt desapontante. :/**

**Já agora estou a escrever uma nova fic da qual me orgulho mt, se quiserem dar uma olhada chama-se _A fairytale at first sight, _penso que me indentifico muito com ela. Por isso é uma parte de mim. Mas aviso já que é só humanos. Tb tou a traduzir uma _Love doesn't come in packages. _Não vou ser mais chata. Espero, uma vez que foi o ultimo cap, que receba muitas reviews.**

**Bjos e bgd por tudo**


	11. Epílogo

**Este é o último e derradeiro capitulo. Muito, mas msm mt, obrigada a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram, adicionaram e comentaram. Foi muito importante para mim e o que me motivou a continuar. Espero que tenham gostado, pelo menos eu diverti-me a escrever :D.**

**Adoraria que dessem uma espreitadela à minha nova fic _Memories_, da qual eu me orgulho muito. Acho que me identifico muito com ela e se calhar algumas de vcs tb :)**

**P.s-» Este capitulo é do POV do narrador ( eu :P )**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Destino… O que será este estranho ser? Será Deus? Será o vento? Até me pergunto, será que é real?, ou será apenas uma ilusão da nossa mente? Eu simplesmente acredito que ele é o rumo da vida, do pensamento, do mundo… Reparem acreditar no destino, pelo menos a meu ver, não significa deixar de ter vontade própria, não significa estarmos determinados a algo, sem enganos nem porquês… Não, realmente não significa nada disso. Para mim, o destino somos nós que o construímos, ele é algo que nos ajuda a dar sentido à vida. Baseia-se em escolhas, e caminhos tomados por nós. Leva-nos a enfrentar os perigos mais abomináveis para no fim ganharmos a recompensa mais desejada.

Bella, apesar de todos os obstáculos que passou na sua eternidade, nunca desistiu, mantendo o seu amor por Edward sempre vivo. Foram estes perigos que a levaram a Forks onde encontrou, de novo, a sua alma gémea. O destino apenas foi um intermediário para a levar até lá. Apenas a persuadiu a caminhar por certas águas. No fim, quem tomou a decisão de renunciar ou não ao amor foi ela, foi a sua escolha.

Sei que sou confusa e bastante incoerente, mas qual é o vulgar e simples humano que não o é. Por detrás destas palavras poderão observar uma verdade latente, pelo menos eu encontro-a nesta amálgama de letras.

O destino não é nosso inimigo, como muitos pensam, e eu gosto de acreditar que ele vai ser o meu suporte para eu tocar nas minhas desejadas ambições. Pois, quando se deseja muito algo, mesmo que inconscientemente, o mundo e a magia que lhe pertence pode moldar-se às nossas vontades. Por isso acreditem pois, como diz Jacob: "A vida é uma chatice e depois morre-se".

Vou dar um fim, quer dizer, vou antes dar um inicio a esta história, que deixo à vossa imaginação, terminando com a frase de Amanhecer que se adequa aos pensamentos de Bella e Edward no último capitulo…

"Foi então que demos asas à nossa felicidade, naquele momento pequeno, mas absoluto, da nossa eternidade"

**Fim**

* * *

**Bjinhos e mais uma vez Muito obrigada**


End file.
